A Compilation of Mitchsen
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: My stomping ground for Mitchsen OneShots, mostly based off of prompts from Tumblr. Contains fluff, angst, and a variety of other feels. Mitchsen. Prompt-based OneShot. Trigger warning provided per chapter if necessary.
1. I Need You Back

**I Need You Back  
** **OneShot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: T**

 **Imagine person B is in a coma in the hospital. Person A visits them, climbs into their hospital bed, takes their hand and lays next to them. Person A then falls asleep next to them.**

* * *

Beep.. Beep.. Beep..

Aubrey couldn't stand to listen to the various machines hooked up to her girlfriend. She couldn't stand looking at her girlfriend in a comatose state. But she knew that she had to be strong, for Beca. Reaching out for the small DJ's hand, Aubrey grasped it like it was her lifeline. Even in a coma, she still thought Beca was the most beautiful human being in the world. It was emotionally scarring to see Beca's eyes closed, tubes up her nose and connected to her arms.

Aubrey rarely left the brunette's side. Ever since she got that fateful call from the hospital that her girlfriend was in the hospital after a horrendous car accident. She immediately dropped everything she was doing and rushed to Beca's side. The doctors told her that Beca's driver side door had been t-boned at an intersection by a drunk driver. She had been badly injured and fallen into a coma. They told her that Beca might not ever wake up.

That's when Aubrey broke down. She couldn't imagine her life without the small, beautiful pain in her ass. They had their differences, but that's what brought them closer. Beca challenged her in ways that no one else had. She wasn't afraid to stand up to Aubrey. She didn't let Aubrey walk all over her. But at the same time, Beca truly cared about her. She stood up to Aubrey because she knew that the blonde didn't want a partner that simply bent to her will. Sure, it caused more than one argument between the couple, but Aubrey wouldn't trade them for anything. They always worked through them.

Not to mention, the make up sex was always amazing.

Beca knew what she liked for breakfast, she knew that Aubrey hated it when she left her clothes on the floor, but did it anyways, just because she liked pushing Aubrey's buttons. She knew what she took in her coffee, she knew that she liked lilies over roses. She knew that Aubrey prefered quiet date nights in, and not grand romantic gestures. She knew that Aubrey projectile vomited when she was nervous, even though she hadn't puked once since they got together. She knew the smallest, most insignificant things about Aubrey. But Beca always insisted that she knew these things because they were part of Aubrey. She paid attention to her girlfriend and went out of her way to make her happy.

But sitting next to her girlfriend, not knowing if she would ever wake up, that was torture for Aubrey. She hated not knowing, she hated uncertainty, and she hated how she was feeling. She had a very pragmatic mind, but when it came to Beca, all that went out the window. She didn't think logically when she was with the brunette.

Tears ran down her face as she gripped Beca's hand even harder. "Becs.." She started, knowing that Beca probably wouldn't hear her. "Please. Baby, you need to wake up, I need you to wake up. I don't know what to do without you." Aubrey crouched down next to the hospital bed where her girlfriend was lying. Resting her forehead next to Beca's arm, she mumbled, "You changed my life, for the better. You changed me. I know you always told me that you loved me as me and to never change, but I couldn't help it. You challenged me in ways I never thought were possible. I miss our fights, I miss our conversations about what music artist was best. I miss your insistence that you're a badass, but still know the words to Miley Cyrus songs. I miss that you always insisted that you hated movies, but still went with me to the theater. I miss that you always put up a front for everyone but me. Your walls that you built to keep everyone out, but those walls that fell whenever it was just us. And most of all I miss your smile. That one that graced your face whenever you looked at me, even when you thought I wasn't watching. I could always feel your eyes on me, and whenever I looked at you, I could see the love in your stormy blues." Aubrey laughed through the tears now streaming down her face.

"I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you Becs. And the amazing part is that you love me back. I don't understand that. I've always been a closed off, pragmatic, perfectionist. But when you wandered into my life all of that changed. You taught me to take risks, to relax, change things up, and learn to lower my walls. You and I aren't so different when you think about it. Maybe that's why we work so well. Chloe always says that it's our similarities that connect us and our differences that balance us out. Every day I see the truth to her words. And now.." Aubrey stopped as she broke down further. She couldn't continue. She never lost hope that Beca would eventually wake up, but as the days and weeks passed, the chances got slimmer and slimmer.

Aubrey, ever the bull-headed, stubborn person she was, never gave up. She came to see Beca every day; sat with her, talked to her. But today was the first time she truly told Beca how much the brunette had changed her. All she wanted was to see those deep blue eyes again, to have Beca hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Sniffing, trying to stop her tears, Aubrey was exhausted. Standing up, she leaned over to place a soft kiss on Beca's forehead. She rest her forehead against the short DJ's forehead. Salty tears still dripping down her face, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Please Becs, I'm begging you. Please wake up. I need you."

Finally giving up to her exhaustion, Aubrey climbed into the hospital bed next to her girlfriend. Throughout her entire visit she never once let go of Beca's hand. And now that she was lying next to her comatose girlfriend, she grasped it even tighter. As if she loosened her grip, or let go, Beca would simply disappear. Snuggling her face into Beca's neck, she let sleep come to her.

As she fell asleep, cuddled up to her girlfriend, she whispered, "I don't know what to do without you." Letting go she finally relaxed, but never letting go of Beca's hand. If she had stayed conscious another minute, she would have felt Beca's hand squeezing hers. As if to say, 'Don't worry, I'll never leave you.'

* * *

 **A/N: Prompt based oneshot. I'm obviously working on multi-chapter stories right now, but I wanted to challenge myself with writing something different. If you know me as an author, you'll know I don't do angst. I don't do injury. Most of the emotion that I do is happiness and love. Not hurt and sadness. This was a step out of my comfort zone of writing, and I'm glad I did it.**

 **That's not to say that all my stories now are going to be tragic and sad, not at all. But experimenting with writing and growing your writing abilities is important to becoming better. I fancy myself a decent author, but I have a distinct style and tone. This was something different.**

 **I don't plan to continue this, it was just a little prompt based oneshot. I might keep adding to it, making it a one-shot compilation project, but I don't know. If anyone has any Pitch Perfect prompts, send them to me on Tumblr; valkubus-shipper.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	2. A Drunk Night with the Girlfriend

**A Drunk Night with the Girlfriend  
** **OneShot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: T**

 **Imagine your OTP getting drunk as fuck and having weird ass conversations and just laughing their drunk asses off.**

* * *

Pouring her girlfriend another shot, Beca almost missed the glass. She hadn't planned on getting wasted with Aubrey, but the blonde pulled out the vodka and started pouring shots. Beca knew she was a lightweight, but what she didn't know was that Aubrey didn't hold her liquor that well either. Maybe it was because she normally had a stick up her ass. The alcohol really had loosened up her normally uptight girlfriend and the two had spent most of the night drinking their asses off, knowing that they'd be paying for it in the morning.

"Becs.." Aubrey slurred. "Don't you dare get alcohol on the coffee table." Beca rolled her eyes. Okay, maybe she took back her last thought, maybe Aubrey did have a stick up her ass. But one glance at her smashed girlfriend, she laughed. Aubrey was swaying back and forth in an attempt to sit up, but she was so far gone that it was difficult. Aubrey threw the laughing DJ a small glare.

"What? I don't normally get to see you so wasted." Beca shrugged. Aubrey pointed a finger at Beca, but her vision was so impaired, she was ended up actually pointing far off to the left of her girlfriend.

"That's because.." Aubrey paused to try to figure out what she was going to say. "Because you got me drunk." Beca scoffed.

"Exccuuussee me?"

"Aca-scuse me." Aubrey corrected her, smirking. Beca laughed, but refused to correct herself. Aubrey took that as a challenge, and tried jumping on Beca. But instead she miscalculated her bearings and ended up falling on her ass, on the floor. Beca just howled with laughter at her pouting girlfriend who was still sitting on the floor.

Beca just patted Aubrey on the head, looking down at her. She smugly said, "Well, looks like I'm not the short one in the relationship anymore." Aubrey childishly stuck her tongue out at Beca, who immediately slowly bent over. She captured the blonde's tongue between her lips, and gently sucked on it. She tasted the strong taste of the alcohol on Aubrey. She could feel the blonde smirking right before Beca was about to pull away. But before she got the chance, Beca felt a hand grasp her wrist, and before she knew it, her ass was planted on the floor next to her girlfriend.

Beca raised an eyebrow at Aubrey, who just shrugged. "You called me short." Beca just smiled and elbowed Aubrey in the ribs, not too gently either.

"Ouch, abusive girlfriend aren't you?" Beca huffed.

"Oh please." An idea popped into Aubrey's drunken mind, and she gave Beca an evil grin. The brunette looked a little concerned with the look that was plastered on her girlfriend's face. "Oh no, I know that look. Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't you dare." Her words didn't put off Aubrey, who just grinned wider.

"Well, if you're going to abuse me, I'll just have to return in kind." Beca's eyes widened as Aubrey managed to pick herself up off the floor and straddle Beca's lap. She leaned in close to Beca's face, only an inch or two apart from each other. Beca's breath hitched, fixated on Aubrey's face so close to her. So much so that she didn't notice Aubrey's hands discretely reaching for her sides. Before she realized what was happening, Aubrey had started tickling her.

Beca suddenly bucked her hips to try to get her girlfriend off of her, but the little DJ couldn't get Aubrey's weight off of her, in part because she was so much smaller than her girlfriend, and in part because she was still mostly wasted. Beca cried out, "You're such a tease." But it came out more as a wheeze instead of a coherent sentence. Aubrey grinned triumphantly as her girlfriend writhed beneath her, laughing; almost on the verge of screaming. In an attempt to get away from Aubrey, Beca shifted her body away from the foot of the couch. But instead of giving her more room to fight the blonde, she fell backward onto the floor; bringing Aubrey with her.

Beca got a glint in her eyes, and trying to fight through her girlfriend's continuous tickling, she brought her hands up to grab Aubrey's arms, in an attempt to stop her. But this whole tickling thing had sobered Aubrey up a little bit and she managed to catch Beca's hands. The two struggled against each other, Beca flailing her legs in an attempt to throw Aubrey off of her. Eventually, the slightly more sober blonde got the better of her girlfriend and pinned Beca's hands above her head.

"Say Uncle!" Beca shook her head and struggled against Aubrey's hands. She briefly got out of the blonde's grasp, but Aubrey just pinned her arms harder against the floor. "Do you give up?"

"No!" Beca stated, defiantly, a fighting fire in her eyes. Again Beca struggled against the woman sitting on top of her, kicking and bucking in vain to get Aubrey off of her. In her drunken state, she wasn't really fighting as hard as she thought she was; so Aubrey easily overpowered her girlfriend. She was still pretty drunk herself, but had enough sobriety to keep Beca pinned on the ground underneath her.

When Beca finally stopped fighting, Aubrey relaxed her grip a little, still keeping Beca's hands pinned above her head. She leaned in closer to her girlfriend and whispered, "Do you love me?" Beca's eyes softened as she heard the vulnerability in her girlfriend's voice. Aubrey wasn't one who usually needed reassurance that Beca loved her.

Beca met Aubrey's eyes, and with complete honesty, she looked the blonde straight in the eye and said, "Yes." Aubrey's face lit up in a huge smile. She let go of Beca's hands, bringing her own hands to Beca's face as she pulled the brunette in for a searing kiss. Both women were fighting through the alcohol as Beca's hands roamed her girlfriend's body. Breaking the kiss, Beca's mind was clouded, but managed to croak out, "Bedroom, now." Aubrey nodded. She got off her girlfriend, and before Beca knew what was happening, Aubrey scooped her up into her arms and carried her off into the bedroom.

It wasn't long before Chloe returned back to the apartment. She noted the empty bottle of vodka and shot glasses on the table before she heard the fair sound of moaning coming from the couple's bedroom. She just laughed to herself and shook her head. If someone had told her when they first met Beca, that Aubrey would be doing Beca some late night favors, she would have thought they were crazy. But now, Chloe couldn't be happier for her best friends.

* * *

 **A/N: So this started out actually close to the prompt, but then it ended up as something completely different. So it's not exactly true to the prompt, but since that's how it started, I figured why not? If anyone can name the basis for the 2nd half of the story, kudos to you. It's based off a scene in a movie. Bar the part where Chloe comes in but yeah.**

 **I initially started writing this the other day, then couldn't get inspiration to finish, then I came back to it and it kind of shot off in a different direction than what I started with.**

 **Anyways, this was a cutsy little oneshot for the beginning of my Mitchsen compilation. I think I am going to turn this story into my stomping ground for Mitchsen oneshots. Not going to start a Mitchsen multichapter story until I'm done with the story I'm currently writing, so only OneShots for now. Hope you guys likey. Send prompts to my inbox or to my Tumblr: valkubus-shipper; if you have any.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	3. The Things I Wanted To Tell Her

**The Things I Wanted To Tell Her  
** **One-Shot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: T  
** **TW: Suicide**

* * *

 _ **If I'd just told her…**_

* * *

Beca sat at the bar, beer in hand, drinking away her feelings. She had no idea how long she had been there, chugging bottle after bottle. She was surprised the bartender hadn't cut her off yet, but she was sure he would soon. It was the anniversary of _the event._ It haunted Beca, even to this day. She couldn't keep herself from thinking about it, no matter how much she tried.

Downing the rest of her bottle, she left a few bills on the counter to cover the amount she had drank that night, and got up from her stool. Headed out the door, she didn't know where she was going to go, until her feet took her there.

Before she knew it, she was stood in front of a headstone. Dropping down to her knees, tears fell from her eyes. She hadn't even realized that she was crying. Simply looking at the name on the headstone bought a sharp pain to her heart.

 _Aubrey Posen. 5-11-14. Beloved daughter, sister and friend. May she find the peace that she couldn't in life._

Reading over the words carved into the stone, Beca slumped down onto the ground. She had no idea what possessed her to come here. All it ever did was hurt her heart. Remind her of what she never got the chance to say to the blonde. She never realized how much Aubrey had meant to her until she was gone.

They challenged each other in ways that were unique to them. They pushed each other's buttons beautifully. Chloe often said that opposites attract. Beca supposed there was some truth in the redhead's words. But now she'd never get the chance to find out. She had taken too long to come to terms with her feelings and now Aubrey would never know.

Sniffing back some tears, Beca ran her fingers gently over the rough stone. "There was so much I never got to tell you Bree." She felt kind of silly talking to a headstone, but she felt as though if she confessed to the rock, that maybe somewhere, somehow, Aubrey was listening.

"You were the highlight of my life. I know I never showed it, but you were my closest friend. And if I had known then what I do now, I would have grabbed your hand and never let go." Beca unloaded her feelings onto this slab of stone. "Everyone thinks that Chloe and I have a thing. But no one ever suspected that I have a thing for you." Beca sighed.

"Yourself included. I never got the chance to tell you." Beca cradled her face in her hands, tears now streaming down her face. "I.. Bree.. Why? Why did you leave? Your family, friends, Chloe, even me? You had your whole life ahead of you!?" She beat her fists against the headstone. "What did you think this would solve? Were you in so much pain that you thought that this was the answer?" Beca screamed at the grave. Birds flew from their resting spots on the ground, startled by the brunette's sudden outburst.

Calming down a little bit, she rested her forehead against the cold surface. "I can't help but blame myself for this. You felt so down, depressed and in pain. You thought nobody loved you, that no one would miss you. Well Bree, we all do. Your parents, your brothers, your friends.. There's a hole in my heart that will never be filled. I loved you so much. I wonder that if I had told you sooner, if you'd still be here. Could I have prevented this if I hadn't been such a coward?"

That was the thought that haunted Beca the most. Aubrey had said in her note that she felt unloved and unhappy with her life. She thought that no one would miss her. That hurt Beca to the core. The idea that if she had been forthcoming about how she felt towards the blonde instead of being intimidated by her own feelings, that Bree might still be among the living. And that she and Beca might even be a couple. That's what killed Beca. It had been five years, but Beca was no closer to coming to terms with Aubrey's death.

"I miss you more than you'll ever know. And maybe even care. Did you even return my feelings? There's no way for me to know anymore. And I think that's what hurts the most. I feel a gaping wound in my heart for something that I never even had. Even the possibility is gone now." Beca sniffed. "Chloe's been trying to help me get over you, she knows about how I felt towards you. She keeps telling me not to blame myself. But I can't help it. If I had shown you the love you needed, you'd still be here." Beca weakly hit her fist against the stone again.

Her emotions were draining her of energy. It was exhausting to be at the blonde's gravesite and she didn't know why her feet brought her there. But now, slumped against the stone, she felt weariness overcame her, and as she gripped the stone tightly, as though she was holding on to Aubrey, sleep overtook her.

* * *

"Beca… Beca..." The brunette heard her name being called and her eyes fluttered open slightly. She almost screamed at who was crouched next to her. She hastily backed up towards the head marker, curling into a tiny ball.

"This isn't possible. This has to be a figment of my imagination." Beca whispered to herself. The figure crouched next to her graced her with a small, but sad smile.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But I heard you Beca. I want you to know.. That I did love you, just like you loved me." Beca choked some tears back.

"Then why..?" She questioned the apparition. The blonde sighed.

"It seemed hopeless Becs. I hated my life, you and Chloe were the only good things I had left. But I wasn't thinking, of you or of her. Or even of myself. I just wanted the pain to stop." Aubrey looked down to the ground. "Stop blaming yourself for this. It was no one's fault but my own. Please, live your life, you can't dwell on the 'what ifs.' Find a girl that's worthy of you love and don't wait around to tell them." Tears were again, falling down Beca's cheeks.

"How can I ever move on?" She asked through her tears. "I love you so much that it hurts."

"I want you to be happy Beca. I guarantee there's someone out there for you. You just need to look and be receptive and not hung up on the past. If you do anything for me, please, just do this." Aubrey pleaded with the brunette. Beca reached out to touch Aubrey's cheek, half expecting her hand to go right through her skin. But it didn't. Beca's hand came in contact with the coolness of the blonde's face. Aubrey closed her eyes and leaned slightly into the touch. "I promise." Beca said quietly.

"My biggest regret is that I'll never get to experience you." Aubrey whispered. She opened her eyes. Leaning in, she brought her lips to Beca's forehead. Feeling the blonde's cold lips against her warm skin, Beca shut her eyes tightly. And when she opened her eyes, Bree was gone, like she had never been there.

Beca rubbed the tears out of her eyes. It was now reaching dawn, if the rising sun was any indication. 'Was any of it real?' Beca thought to herself. She brought her hand to her forehead where she had felt the blonde's lips against her. The spot tingled to the touch. Beca looked at the words etched into the headstone.

"I promise you Bree."

* * *

 **A/N: ALL I WANTED WAS TO WRITE A MITCHSEN AND LOOK WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED! In all seriousness, I was just looking for prompts and came across 'If I'd just told her…' And then I kind of got all kinds of angsty and tragic. That wasn't really what I had in mind when I started looking for prompts, but I guess.. This is what you're graced with. I don't really know what's up with me right now. I was going to just write one where Aubrey graduated and never told Beca how she felt, but then.. yeah.**

 **I don't know why I keep writing sad Mitchsen. I love this ship with a burning passion..**

 **But I promise the next one will be happy. Pinky swear.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	4. Hourglass

**Hourglass  
** **One-Shot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: K**

* * *

 _ **An instrument for measuring time, consisting of two glass chambers connected by a narrow neck and containing a quantity of sand, mercury, or another flowing substance that trickles from the upper chamber to the lower in a fixed amount of time.**_

* * *

Beca was unpacking her stuff in her new room at Barden University. New school, new life, new chances, she thought as she pulled out an old hourglass and gingerly placed it on the desk next to her bed. She watched the sand slowly trickle into the lower chamber. The upper portion was almost empty, and Beca couldn't wait for the sand to finally empty into the bottom.

An old family heirloom, passed down God knows how many generations, finally coming into her possession. Staring at the grains of sand, she thought back to what her mother told her of the device.

* * *

" _Beca." Her mother said, sitting down on her bed where Beca was lying. Beca looked up from her laptop, to see her mother, holding out what looked to be a small hourglass. She took off her headphones to listen to what her mom had to say._

 _The woman held out the device to her daughter. "This is now yours." Beca gently took it from her mom, turning it in her hands, inspecting it._

" _What.. An old hourglass?" Beca's mom shook her head._

" _It's more than a simple hourglass. Turn the hourglass over and when the sand start falling, it will start a countdown to when you'll meet your soulmate." Beca looked at her mother, skeptically._

" _Seriously mom?" It wasn't that Beca didn't believe in love at first sight, but if this device was real, her mom and dad would never have been divorced. How could they, if they were soulmates?_

" _Seriously baby. I know what you're thinking, why didn't your dad and I work out." Her mom sighed. "Maybe it was because I put too much stock in the device. Believed too much that it would do the work for me. Love is more work than just knowing who you're destined to fall in love with. It's more complex that just believing it will work. Your father and I.. we could have had something beautiful, but unfortunately we had other priorities."_

 _This admission from her mom didn't change Beca's feelings towards her dead-beat father, but it did give her an insight into what her mother considered love. She just nodded._

" _So when the sand is in the bottom of the glass, that's when I'll find my soulmate?" Her mother rubbed a gentle hand against Beca's calf._

" _Yes, but what happens next is up to you."_

* * *

Beca had thought a lot since her mother had given her that hourglass, asked many more questions. Asked her grandparents, and over time she started to believe. But as her mother had told her, she was prepared to work for what would be her future relationship. She didn't want to have what happened to her parents happen to her and her future partner.

She had asked her mother how she'd know when she'd meet the person, say if she was away from the device, or if she met two different people at the same time. Her mother didn't have a concrete answer for her. But her own experiences and stories that her grandparents had told her, that she'd get a warm feeling wash over her body when she saw the other person. But the only way to know for sure would be to check the hourglass as soon as she could. This didn't really fill Beca with hope, but she continued to monitor the device regularly, wishing and praying for the day that it worked.

A knock at the door broke her attention from the glass device to hear her dad attempt to crack a really bad joke about campus police and wine coolers. She hoped that this wasn't going to be a regular occurrence. Her silent roommate seemed like the type of person that would be insanely put out from constant interruptions. Her dad stuck his head in the door, greeting Beca.

"Still hung up on that device Becs? When are you going to give up on that piece of junk?" Yet another reason why the brunette didn't exactly like her father. He believed that the hourglass wasn't anything special. And while it was possible, she would have liked at least some support from her father in something that she believed in. He already didn't think her passion for music could lead her anywhere and he was basically forcing her to attend Barden. The least he could do was be in a room with her and the device without belittling her.

"When the sand runs from here," she pointed to the top chamber, "to here." She pointed at the bottom chamber, in an irritated tone.

"Whatever Becs. Just don't miss out on college waiting on that thing. It's great here, I'm sure you'll love it. Make some friends, join a club, experience the college dream." Beca rolled her eyes. Suddenly her roommate Kimmy Jin mentioned that she was headed to the activity's fair. Seeing an escape, she excused herself from the awkward conversation with her father.

Following Kimmy Jin closely down to the quad, the Asian quickly found a club that suited her needs quite well, leaving Beca all by her lonesome self, alone and confused. She noticed a 'Barden DJs' booth and made a beeline for it, only to find out that DJ stood for deaf jews. Awkwardly putting down the flyer, a large blonde stepped up next to her. The guy running the booth greeted her loudly. "Shalom!"

"That's not a real word. But keep trying, you will get there." She said, trying to make him understand. Beca laughed, and went off on her own again. Beca was about to pass a couple of girls as one of them stuck a flyer in her face.

Any interest in joining our a capella group?" Startled by the piece of paper in her face, Beca turned to see a redhead and a blonde looked at her expectantly. She had kept her eyes trained on the redhead, as she was the one speaking.

"Oh right, this is like, a thing now?" Beca said sarcastically. She could sing, but she wouldn't be caught dead singing a capella.

"Oh totes! We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths!" The redhead pointed to her mouth, as if to accent that point. Beca just raised an eyebrow.

"Yikes." She said, feeling half like laughing and half like barfing.

"So, you interested?" The redhead asked again. Beca's mouth almost dropped.

"Sorry, it's just.. it's pretty lame." She said truthfully. That was when the blonde that Beca hadn't given a second thought spoke up.

" A-ca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper is not lame!" Beca's attention turned to the blonde. As she looked at the taller girl, she felt a warm feeling overcome her body. The redhead continued to say something, but Beca was too caught up in staring at the blonde. Could this be the one? The sand had looked awfully close to falling that morning now that she thought about it. She had to escape this conversation to check.

"We sing all over the world, and we compete in national championships!" The redhead said excitedly. Beca was only half paying attention and thoughtlessly responded, "On purpose?" without thinking about how the two would receive that statement.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!" Beca almost cringed at the blonde calling her a bitch, but true to Mitchell form, she just raised her eyebrows, almost impressed that the woman had the balls to call her a bitch to her face.

Needing desperately to get back to her dorm room, she waved the flyer in her hand. "Sorry, I don't even sing. But thanks." And she raced off. Walking as fast as she possibly could back to her dorm room, she burst in. Thankfully Kimmy Jin wasn't back to see her state of desperation. She beelined straight for the glass device to see that all the sand had finally fallen to the bottom chamber.

Her eyes widening she realized that the feeling she had at the activities fair wasn't wrong. The blonde was her soulmate. After this revelation, she realized two other things; one she didn't even know the girl's name and two, the blonde thought she was a bitch. Beca groaned. Now she'd have to come up with a plan of action to talk to the blonde, get to know her. She looked down the flyer that she had taken. The Barden Bellas. Maybe there was something to this whole a capella thing.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. So, I didn't write something that would make you guys cry this time. Or maybe you will depending on how you feel about how I left this. Once again looking through DeviantART for a prompt. Found a couple that I liked, but couldn't find the inspiration to write, then I found this one. I remembered a number of stories that involved objects that told when you'd found your soul mates; including but not limited to tattoos, necklaces and watches. I thought that an hourglass could be kind of interesting. So I went with it.**

 **This one could possibly be a springboard for when I write a multi-chapter Mitchsen story, but who knows at this point. I'm still finishing my Bechloe one.**

 **Anyways, I hope this was less.. tear inducing than the last one. Sorry for making anyone cry in public! D:**

 **Next one will probably just be Mitchsen fluff/trash. Since this one was really one sided. But I liked it, hope you guys did too.**


	5. Alone At A Gay Club

**Alone At A Gay Club  
** **One-Shot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: K**

* * *

 **Everyone was dancing, but me.**

* * *

Aubrey sat, alone by the bar, drink in hand. Why she had allowed Chloe to drag her to this club was beyond her. She knew the redhead liked gay clubs, but she didn't know why she needed to be there with the redhead. Aubrey wasn't necessarily against being with a woman, but it wouldn't be her first choice. But when Chloe had pulled out the puppy pout, the blonde was powerless to refuse.

And now her so called friend had ditched her in favor of a skinny blonde. Looked to be about their age, but Aubrey wasn't in the habit of guessing other people's ages. Even though she was usually right.

Bringing her drink up to her lips, she felt someone slide into the stool next to her. She looked over to see a short brunette being handed a bottle of beer. As she watched the other woman bring the bottle to her lips, the blonde couldn't help but be captivated by the tiny woman. Her body revealed a few tattoos along with an ear spike, which Aubrey had to admit was a little hot. Even though they were monstrosities, this girl could pull them off.

"Are you just going to stare all night, or are you going to introduce yourself?" The brunette said, amused expression on her face. Aubrey cheeks turns a light shade of pink at being caught staring, but in true Posen fashion, she composed herself quickly. She offered her hand, which the other woman accepted, shaking it firmly. Aubrey was impressed at the strong grip the brunette possessed.

"Aubrey Posen." Beca bowed her head slightly.

"Hi, I'm Beca. Mitchell." Aubrey couldn't place the name, but knew it sounded familiar. Oh well, she figured that it would come to her later.

"Hello Beca. Pleasure to meet you." The girl smirked.

"Don't you mean pleasure to stare at you?" She asked, teasingly. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Don't even pretend that you didn't like it." She said confidently. Beca raised both her eyebrows, half surprised, half impressed by the blonde's forwardness.

"I never denied that I did." She responded, seeing how far the blonde would go. Aubrey hadn't come to the club with the intention of hooking up, but seeing that Chloe had all but ditched her, she figured, why the hell not?

"Would it be too forward of me to ask you to dance?" She questioned the brunette. Beca thought about it, but came up with a better idea.

"I've got something else in mind. If you trust me, that is." Aubrey raised an eyebrow. Trust a complete stranger that she had just met in a gay bar? Nothing something Aubrey usually did, but she was feeling particularly adventurous that night. She figured, what was the worst that could happen?

"Sure, why not?" Aubrey nodded. Beca grinned, grabbing Aubrey's hand, leading her somewhere. Just exactly where, Aubrey had no idea. The brunette drug the woman that she had just met to the DJ booth. Aubrey furrowed her brow, wondering what they were doing there. Perhaps Beca knew the person DJ'ing that night.

But without knocking, Beca pushed back the door to the booth, leading Aubrey inside. "I hope you like music." Beca said, gesturing to the setup the club had provided her. The brunette's laptop was sitting on a desk, plugged into the equipment. When Aubrey caught a glimpse of the logo on the laptop, it hit her where she had heard Beca's name before.

This was fucking top tier DJ, Beca Mitchell. Aubrey stared, a little shocked at Beca, who just laughed.

"I'm guessing it's just hit you who I am?" Aubrey wordlessly nodded, not trusting her voice. Aubrey was quite a fan of music in general, but the DJ's mixes were some of her favorites. "Yeah, I get that a lot. You know, the stone cold silence when people figure it out." Aubrey shook herself out of her daze.

"Wow, I just.. didn't expect to see you were, nevermind talk to you." Beca gave Aubrey a lopsided grin.

"Well, now you're in my own personal space for the night." Beca said before going over to her laptop to set up another playlist. Aubrey walked around the small DJ booth, looking at some of the equipment.

Once Beca had finished setting up her music, she joined the blonde. "So, now that we've got a little privacy, may I ask what brought you here tonight? Besides not expecting to meet me? Beca said cheekily.

"My best friend Choe roped me into coming. Then decided to go run off with another woman, kind of just leaving me here." Beca furrowed her brow.

"Well, that friend of yours is crazy to leave someone as beautiful as you, alone at a gay club." Again, Aubrey blushed at the compliment. She rarely got noticed when Chloe was around. People were normally attracted to the redhead's bubbly, exuberant personality, whereas Aubrey was the fun sucking, strict best friend.

"Well, you're one of the few to notice, if I'm honest." She admitted, somewhat shyly. Beca frowned.

"I find that very difficult to believe." Aubrey shrugged.

"It's hard to like my personality sometimes." Beca smiled.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that, if you'll let me?" Aubrey's eyebrows shot up. Beca Mitchell, one of her musical heroes, wanted to get to know her?

"I… I mean…" Aubrey was at a loss for words. Something that rarely happened to a Posen. But Beca's interest in her flabbergasted her.

"Is that a yes?" Aubrey nodded, again not trusting her voice. Beca showed off a wide smile before tossing her phone to Aubrey.

"Here, put your number in. I'll text you or call you. Tomorrow, if that's not to forward of me?" Beca asked.

Aubrey typed in her number before handing the device back to the DJ.

"Tomorrow would be perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: Another one up! I think this one is a good combination of cute and fluffy. Another one that has the makings to be a multi-chapter at some point in the future. Although I think Hourglass is the best candidate *wink wink***

 **Hopefully you guys all liked that. I think I'll write established Mitchsen for the next one, since I've really been writing one-sided/first encounters lately.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	6. Sunburn

**Sunburn  
** **OneShot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Reddening, inflammation, and, in severe cases, blistering and peeling of the skin caused by overexposure to the ultraviolet rays of the sun.**

* * *

"Ouch! Aubrey." Beca said with a warning undertone. Her girlfriend quickly pulled her hand back from the angry red patches on the brunette's body.

"Sorry Becs. But we really should take care of that before it starts blistering." Aubrey sat down next to her girlfriend who was lying on her stomach, flat on the floor of their apartment. Beca just moaned.

"But it hurts to move." She complained. Aubrey half wanted to laugh at the whining of her girlfriend and half wanted to slap the sunburn to get the girl to move her ass. Of course, she wasn't that cruel, so instead she just rubbed a patch of unburned skin on the DJ's leg.

"I promise you'll feel better after a cold shower. And if you hurry up I'll even rub lotion on your back." Aubrey would have done that anyways since Beca probably couldn't reach her own back, but it was the thought that counted. And it seemed to work, as Beca struggled to pick herself up off the floor.

"Join me in the shower?" Beca suggested, smirk on her face. Aubrey just laughed.

"I don't think getting in the shower with you is going to help that sunburn of yours." The brunette just pouted. Aubrey giggled. "That's what you get for falling asleep outside, in LA, in the summer." Beca just huffed. Aubrey just shook her head, amused at how put out her girlfriend was. She proclaimed that she was a badass, but Aubrey knew better. Beca was nothing more than a big ball of fuzz.

Aubrey got up off the floor and pulled Beca to her feet. The DJ yelped at the strong pull that her girlfriend used, unprepared to be nearly propelled off the floor altogether. She glared at her girlfriend, who just smiled innocently. Beca rolled her eyes, but headed to their bathroom.

"Bedroom when you're done Becs." Aubrey called out after her girlfriend.

* * *

Beca sighed in relief as cold water cascaded down her back. She was content to just stand under the cold stream of water coming from the shower head. Closing her eyes, her thoughts wandered. Mostly focusing on her blonde girlfriend.

Beca had no idea how the two got together, but she couldn't imagine it any other way now. After meeting and butting heads with the blonde in college, she was surprised to come across her out in LA. Aubrey admitted that after college she had moved out to LA to take a job offering with a law firm as an entry level lawyer. She wasn't really that happy with her job decision, but it paid the bills.

Since Beca didn't know too many people when she had just packed up to relocate to LA, and Aubrey didn't do much in the city outside of her job, the two decided to put aside their differences. And the rest was history. No one could have predicted that the two would hit it off like they did without the competition of collegiate a cappella in the way.

Deciding that she had spent enough time under the cold shower head, Beca shut off the water and stepped out of the shower stall. Drying herself off with a towel, she wrapped the fluffy white fabric around her body before opening the door.

She didn't know what she was expecting but walking into the bedroom she shared with Aubrey, having a bottle of water and a couple of Ibuprofen tablets shoved in her face wasn't one of them. "What's this for Bree?"

Aubrey shook the bottle of water. "This is to keep hydrated. Having a burn, especially one as bad as yours draws your body fluid to the surface. It's important to drink a lot of water so you don't get dehydrated. And the Ibuprofen will help you cut back on swelling and redness." Beca smiled gratefully at her girlfriend.

"Thanks Bree." She accepted the items from Aubrey, opening the bottle and swallowing the pills down.

"Now, lay yourself on the bed." Beca smirked.

"Finally taking me up on my offer?" Aubrey laughed and smacked the brunette on the shoulder, being careful not to hit her sunburn. Beca yelped a little at the slap and rubbed the place where her girlfriend's hand had come in contact with her skin.

"No, not today. I promised I'd help you rub lotion on your skin, remember?" Beca nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. At least I'll get to feel your hands on my body." Beca winked. Aubrey rolled her eyes and pointed to the bed. Beca relented and lay herself down on the bed, back facing the ceiling.

Aubrey grabbed the bottle of lotion from their bedside table, climbing onto the bed next to Beca. Unwrapping the towel that concealed the brunette's skin, Aubrey's eyes darkened at the sight of her naked girlfriend. Oh what the blonde wouldn't give to jump her girlfriend right then and there. But she resisted, knowing that treating Beca's burn was more important at the moment. Although, that didn't mean she couldn't tease the brunette.

She threw a leg over Beca's body, sitting down on the back of her thighs, again careful to avoid any burn patches on the DJ's back. She felt Beca inhale sharply and then groan. "Bree, you're such a tease."

The blonde in question leaned down slightly. "Shh, be quiet and relax Becs." She whispered in her ear. Beca shuddered at Aubrey's voice but obeyed. Aubrey sat back up and squirted some of the lotion into her hands. She rubbed them together to spread the lotion on her hands before gently running her hands over Beca's back.

Beca felt her skin erupt in goosebumps as her girlfriend's soft hands touched her bare skin. The moisturizing lotion felt good, being lathered over the patches of sunburnt skin. Beca sighed in relief, both from the treatment of her burn and the touches her girlfriend was giving her.

It didn't help things that Aubrey was only wearing a pair of track shorts and a tank top so Beca felt the skin of the girlfriend's legs brush up against hers. It was literally torturous.

Aubrey knew full well what she was doing to Beca and she found a lot of amusement in it. Beca was usually the tease in the relationship. It felt good to give her girlfriend a taste of her own medicine. Although, it was hard to keep her hands from wandering lower.

Aubrey spent the next ten minutes rubbing lotion over Beca's burnt back and shoulders. The entire time teasing her girlfriend mercilessly. By the end of the treatment, Beca was certain she was going to explode with sexual tension.

As Aubrey climbed off of the tiny DJ, Beca pounced, topping the blonde, both women fully aware of how naked Beca was. "Becs, your burn.." Aubrey started before she was silenced by Beca's lips pressing against hers.

"Screw the burn, I'm not letting you get away with what you just did." Beca growled. Aubrey's eyes darkened, knowing full well what she had released. "Do your worst." She challenged. Leaning down, Beca pressed her lips up against Aubrey's again.

"Never a challenge I'll back down from Posen."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was fun. Could have written smut, but nahh. Teasing people with sexual tension is so much more fun. There's plenty of time for me to write smut later on too.**

 **So worked with established Mitchsen. I think this is a cross between hot and cute. So, yeah. Hope you liked.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	7. A Day In The Life

**A Day In The Life  
** **OneShot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: K**

* * *

"Hey babe, what are you up to?" Aubrey shot off a text to her girlfriend, hoping that she wasn't busy. It was a slow day and she was bored out of her mind. She rested her face on her palms, elbows sat on her desk. She supposed she should be grateful that it was a slow day. There would be days where panicked high schoolers sat in the chair in front of her desk, nearly in tears because they had no idea what they wanted to do with their lives

Make no mistake, Aubrey loved her job. She enjoyed helping these teens forge a pathway in life. It wasn't a career path that her family looked highly on, but she hadn't given them much of a choice. This was what she wanted to do and when she hit senior year of college she refused to let her father continue to push her around. Leaving the whole corporate hierarchy that she was raised in, to join the education system.

Her phone buzzed and Aubrey immediately picked it up to read the text that had been sent back to her. "Waiting for school to be out. You?" Beca had texted back. The music major was the music director at the local Youth Center. Obviously with most youth in class at this time, Beca didn't have a whole bunch to do.

"Slow day. Can't figure out what to do with myself." She set her phone down. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. It was really a series of odd events that had led to their relationship. Most of which involved a lot of arguing and shouting. Again, her phone buzzed.

"You and me both. Too bad I can't just teleport into your office. I could think of a few things we could do to pass the time. ;)" Aubrey laughed at the suggestive text the brunette had sent her. Although she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about getting her tiny girlfriend naked on her desk.

"Guess you'll just have to wait until tonight then, won't you?" She teased, a crooked smile appearing on her face. She could just imagine Beca's nostrils flare and eyed darkening from the text. Within a minute or two, Aubrey got another notification, but this time it wasn't a text. It was a picture.

She opened the picture to see Beca with a very large pout on her face, bottom lip sticking out and everything. She had to stifle a very loud laugh that certainly would have caused a secretary to stick their head in the door to see if she was okay. Beca always insisted that she was a badass, but looking at pictures of her girlfriend like this, the music director always seemed like a big, fluffy puppy. She immediately hit the save button on the image. It would make for good blackmail material later. Beca obviously hadn't thought that one all the way through.

It was captioned, "Why must I wait for you?" The blonde smiled to herself before snapping a selfie of her own. She put on an innocent face, pointing to herself and sent it off to Beca with an accompanying message of "Who me?"

There was a knock on the open door to her office and Aubrey looked up from her phone to see a what looked like a junior year student standing in the doorway. The councilor smiled at the student. "Hi." Aubrey said, waiting for the student to introduce themselves.

"Hi Ms. Posen. I was wondering if we could talk." Aubrey nodded, gesturing for the teen to take a seat. The blonde sent of a quick text to her girlfriend saying that she was with a student and she'd text back later.

"So, how can I help you?" Aubrey asked.

* * *

It wasn't for another hour that Aubrey had the chance to text Beca. "Any plans for tonight?" Aubrey asked her girlfriend, hoping that the two might be able to spend some time together. With their different schedules, they often didn't see each other until late in the evening. But they made it work all the same.

"Nope, I'm all yours for tonight." Aubrey was surprised. Beca often spun one of the clubs in town on Fridays. It was rare that they spent Friday nights at home in their shared apartment.

"Not playing at the club tonight?" She asked. Beca didn't take long to reply.

"Nope, I thought that we needed some time for each other. I haven't seen nearly enough of you this week." Aubrey wholeheartedly agreed. Beca had been busy with her job as music director lately. And Aubrey had been roped into a number of resource fairs, both with the school she worked at and others in the district.

"Well that's a nice surprise. Date night tonight then?" It was short notice, but the couple never ran out of things to do with each other, even if it was just pizza and cuddling at home.

"I'm down. I'll pick up Thai on the way home?" Beca offered. There was this amazing little Thai restaurant not far from their building that had amazing dishes. It was one of Aubrey's favorites.

"Sure, meet you at home after you finish up with your kids?" Aubrey often wondered what possessed Beca to forgo her dream to be a professional producer, to become the music director of a youth club. And occasional weekend DJ. But maybe that was one of the things that drew Aubrey to Beca after getting to know her. She was passionate about things she genuinely cared about. And teaching local youth to play instruments, sing and even mix was something that Beca loved.

"Will do. Hey, my first class is starting to show up, I'll see you tonight babe. Love you." Beca texted referring to her three and four year olds who weren't yet in school. Aubrey had met some of the kids once when she had the day off and visited Beca at work. They were sweet and a number of them were really good, for three year olds at least.

"Love you too babe." She sent off the final text of the day. Now it just a matter of waiting out the rest of the day. There was only a couple hours left in the school day, so she decided to look around the web for new resources she could refer students too. Everyone always needed a new financial aid application.

* * *

Aubrey unlocked the door to their apartment. She had been able to leave right after school, surprisingly not having a late Friday meeting with faculty or a parent. She changed out of her skirt and into a tank top and a pair of sweats. Both she and Beca were lazy dressers around the house.

It was still a few hours before Beca was due to be back, so Aubrey decided to turn on some music and read a book. She wandered over to their stereo and pressed play. Some of Beca's mixes were still loaded into it, so she left them on. She had to admit, Beca was good. She grabbed the novel she was reading off the side table and spread out on the couch.

It wasn't too long before she started to drift off. It had been a long week. It was a well deserved nap. And she awoke to the door shutting and the smell of Thai food. She grabbed the book that was resting on her chest, closing it and setting it down on the coffee table. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to see Beca setting a bag on the kitchen counter.

"Have you been sleeping all afternoon?" Beca asked. Aubrey shrugged.

"I guess I have been. How did it go today?" Beca shrugged off her jacket, hanging it on the hook.

"Pretty good. Some of these kids remind me of myself at their age. Kind of socially awkward, somewhat shy, but really good artists." Aubrey could see Beca's eyes light up as she talked about some of the individuals in her groups. The blonde pushed herself up off the couch and made her way over to Beca, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Not that I don't love to hear about your kids, but I am starving." Beca laughed but understood. Her stomach was grumbling too. She pulled herself away from her girlfriend to grab a couple of plates from one of the cupboards, handing one to Aubrey. Beca had gotten the couple Phat si-io which was one of Aubrey's favorite noodle dishes.

Neither girl had imagined to end up in such a domestic scene, especially with each other. But often what you imagine and what is reality are two very different things. Aubrey loved her life and wouldn't trade it for anything. Meeting the tiny music major in college was hands down the best things that had happened to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Mmm.. Yeah. Fluff. aca-mitchsen on Tumblr gave me the idea/prompt and I went with it. Hope this is kind of what you had in mind. Basically it was just like.. write fluff, bored at work, texting all day, don't make Aubrey a lawyer. Simple things like that. Not going to lie, writing everyday fluff is not typically my thing, but I tried to make it work.**

 **Anyone has any prompts you think I'd like, send me them on Tumblr: valkubus-shipper. I'll probably be open to writing something.**


	8. Aubrey's Surprise

**Aubrey's Surprise  
** **Oneshot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: K**

* * *

 **To strike or occur to with a sudden feeling of wonder or astonishment, as through unexpectedness**

* * *

"Stay right there Becs." When Aubrey's girlfriend had returned home from work, the first thing the blonde had done with sit the producer on their couch and told her to stay put. Beca had obviously been very confused.

"What's this about Aubrey?" She asked, concerned that there might be something wrong. Aubrey held up a finger to silence her.

"It's a surprise babe. Just sit right there and close your eyes." Beca furrowed her brow, but obeyed the blonde, shutting her eyes, covering them with her hands for good measure. Aubrey approached the brunette, waved her hand in front of Beca's eyes, to see if they really were shut. When she got no reaction, she beelined for their bedroom where she had stashed her surprise.

Picking it up out the box she had brought it home in, she made sure she held it securely in her hands before walking out to their living area. She plopped herself down on the couch next to Beca, surprise tightly in hand. She smiled, knowing that Beca was going to adore it before holding it out in front of Beca. "Okay Becs, you can open you eyes."

Beca had been dying of anticipation, but not wanting to spoil the surprise from her girlfriend, she had resisted from opening her eyes. But with Aubrey's go ahead, her eyes shot open and what was sitting in her girlfriend's hands brought tears to her eyes.

A little orange and white kitten was sitting in the palms of Aubrey's hands. Beca hesitantly reached out to run a single finger through the animal's fur. "Do you want to hold her?" Aubrey asked, fairly certain the answer was going to be yes. Beca looked at the blonde, nodding furiously. Aubrey laughed before gently handing the small kitten over to Beca. The producer gingerly took to baby animal from Aubrey, holding it up to her face.

Wide, little, blue eyes stared back at her while the kitten let out a soft mew. Beca laughed, a few tears actually falling from her eyes. Aubrey was surprised. It was a rare instance that Beca cry for anything at all. "Are you crying Beca?" She asked, a little dumbfounded.

Beca wiped a finger under her eyeliner, making sure not to drop the kitten in her other hand. "I.. This.. I don't know what to say Aubrey." She said before cuddling the kitten next to her body. The orange and white ball of fluff curled up in Beca's arms, snuggling into her.

"You like her though, right?" Aubrey asked, knowing that while they had talked about kitten, that this was probably the last thing Beca expected to come home to that day.

"Of course. I love her Bree. Tears of happiness." Gesturing to the tears running down her cheeks, laughing through the sniffles. Aubrey smiled, knowing that her girlfriend approved.

"Well, I figured, we had been talking about getting a pet for long enough. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you." Beca leaned in to kiss the blonde on the cheek. "I'd hug you, but I've kind of got my hands full." The couple laughed at that. Beca's attention went back to the kitten in her arms while Aubrey just absorbed the view before her.

On the exterior, Beca did not seem like the kind of person to gush and break down over a kitten, self proclaimed bad ass and all. But knowing the producer like she did, Aubrey knew that Beca was just a ball of fluff herself. Aubrey wrapped an arm around Beca's shoulder, snuggling up with her girlfriend. "What do you want to name her? We can't call her kitten her whole life." Beca thought long and hard for a few minutes.

"Lacy?" Aubrey wrinkled her nose at that one. "Okay, maybe not. Well, what ideas do you have?"

"Uhm.. Bella?" Beca shook her head.

"No way, I knew a Bella in high school. No thank you." Aubrey raised an eyebrow but didn't push that one any further.

"Nala?" Beca offered. Aubrey stopped to think about that one. Both girls really loved the Lion King, the Disney movie being one the few that Beca could sit and watch. The coloring of the kittens fur was similar to that of the lioness.

"I like it." Beca smiled.

"Nala it is." Beca ran her hand through the tiny animal's fur. She turned to look at Aubrey while still absentmindedly petting the kitten in her arms. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I have my moments." Beca laughed.

"You're modest too." Aubrey shrugged.

"Hey, you asked."

"I guess I did. All jokes aside, you know I love you right? Oh, and not just for this." Aubrey smiled before leaning down to capture Beca's lips with hers.

"I know. I love you too babe. And now we've got a new member to add to our little family." She said, stroking Nala's fur. The two knew that a pet was a lot of work, but the couple was ready. They were more than ready.

* * *

 **A/N: Awe. I think this prompt was cute. Another one given to me by aca-mitchsen, via Tumblr. Hope you likey. It's kind of short, but hey, that's what oneshots are for.**

 **If you guy have prompts for me you can send them to me via PM on FF or inbox my Tumblr, valkubus-shipper. Either or. Thanks!**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	9. Everyone Found Out

**Everyone Found Out  
** **OneShot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: K**

* * *

This was not how Beca and Aubrey had planned on everyone finding out. Not at all. It's not that they were caught doing something... dirty. But more so they hadn't expected the girls to arrive to practice early. Most of them always drug their feet to the auditorium, but obviously not that day.

The relationship between the brunette and the blonde was relatively new and also relatively unexpected. They had always butted heads, ever since they had met. Even Chloe couldn't manage to bring her two friends to come sort of civil agreement. It was very frustrating for the redhead. All she wanted was for her two best friends to not tear each other's heads off.

Then came the night of the ICCA semi-finals and Aubrey basically ripped into Beca for trying to help. "I knew she wasn't Bella material." It wasn't the words themselves the hurt Beca. It was the way in which Aubrey Posen had said them. Like Beca was an abject failure in everything, not just a capella. In music which was her life. As Beca stormed off, all she could think was 'if only Aubrey had actually listened to my work, I know she'd love it.' But of course, the blonde captain was far too stubborn for that.

Beca basically shut the entire a cappella group out of her life after that. Especially Aubrey and Chloe. She hated to do that to the redhead, but semis still weighed heavily on her mind and if she was honest, she was still a little mad at the two captains. Aubrey more than Chloe, she was more hurt than mad over Chloe. She knew that Aubrey had the tendency to steamroll over her co-captain, but to basically have Chloe stand silently hit Beca harder than she had anticipated.

But when she got a text from the redhead saying that they were back in the ICCAs and going to finals, she had to mull the idea of going back over. Aubrey had basically kicked her from the team. She had no idea if a simple text from the redhead would fix that. She hoped, but knew that sometimes Aubrey had the tendency to bulldoze right over the redhead.

One of the many reasons why Beca liked Aubrey. Yes, there it was. It was hard for her to admit, but she had developed some sort of feelings for the blonde over time. Maybe it was because she didn't put up with Beca's shit, maybe it was because it was so fun to push Aubrey's buttons, or maybe it was because the two were so alike that it was scary. Whatever the reason, Beca harbored a crush on her blonde Bellas captain.

Not that she had the guts to do anything about it. Aubrey hated her. Or so she thought. But when she showed up at that first practice after their reinstatement into the ICCAs, Aubrey had been different. She had given up control, to Beca of all people. And once Aubrey had listened to what Beca could offer with an open mind, Beca had been right. Aubrey had loved it. And from there, the two bonded over their love of music.

One thing led to another, and over a relatively short amount of time the two found themselves in a budding relationship. It was certainly a slight, the alternative freshmen and the pragmatic senior. They had mutually decided to not tell the other Bellas, including Chloe. It was still a new relationship and they wanted to explore it on their own. Without interference.

But it seemed that fate didn't have the same idea. The two had met early before practice, under the pretense that they were working on the set. But really, they spent most of their time talking with a mixture of making out on the auditorium seats. Today's makeout session got particularly heated.

Beca had seated herself on Aubrey's lap, straddling the blonde. She had stared into Aubrey's green eyes for a minute before pressing her lips to her older teammate's. She wrapped her arms around Aubrey's neck as the blonde's hands rested themselves on Beca's hips. The Bellas captain pulled Beca's body closer to hers, as the brunette deepened their kiss. The two were completely lost in each other, so oblivious of their surroundings that they didn't hear the door to the auditorium open.

Chloe had walked in first, but on seeing her two friends otherwise engaged with each other, her eyes bulged out of her head before trying to stop a few of the other Bellas that were behind her. Namely Fat Amy and Stacie. But it was far too late for that.

"What the hell is going on here!" Fat Amy yelled. Beca nearly had a heart attack as she jumped about six feet off of Aubrey's lap. Beca cringed as she turned around to see a wide eyed Chloe, a shocked Fat Amy and a triumphant looking Stacie.

"Aha! I knew it. You two _are_ a thing! CR, you owe me twenty bucks." Cynthia Rose grumbled, pulling out her wallet before handing the bill over to Stacie.

"Wait, you two bet on us being a thing?" Aubrey asked in disbelief. Stacie just shrugged.

"There's been sexual tension surrounding you two for weeks. It was only a matter of time." Fat Amy though, didn't seem to agree.

"So you just decided to go at it?" Aubrey blushed a light shade of red as Beca sputtered.

"What? No! Aubrey and I haven't…" Beca stammered.

"Yet." Stacie murmured under her breath. But Beca's exceptional hearing, she picked up the comment and glared at her teammate. Stacie just shrugged. "Judging from what we just walked in on, I'd say you two are getting pretty close." Beca rolled her eyes as Aubrey just blinked.

The blonde stood up to face her team. "Okay, yes. Beca and I are seeing each other. It's new and we just wanted to test the waters so to speak." Aubrey said, looking down at the brunette, who nodded in agreement. Chloe was the first one to do anything. And what she did was squeal and pull her best friends in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you two! This was way more than I ever hoped for." Chloe gushed. Beca, not used to being mauled by Chloe Beale, gasped for air.

"Thanks… Chlo.. But I can't breathe." Aubrey, who was used to Beale hugs, just laughed.

"C'mon Chlo, let her go." Chloe reluctantly released her friends.

"Sorry, I'm just happy for you two." Beca looked at Chloe, then at Aubrey, then back at Chloe, smiling.

"Thanks Chlo, that means a lot."

"Hey! We approve too you know! Does our opinion not matter!?" Stacie informed them, and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Of course it does. And we were going to tell you eventually, we just wanted to get more comfortable with each other first." Aubrey said. Stacie smirked.

"It seemed like you are comfortable enough to play tonsil hockey." She teased. And the couple just shook their heads. It was going to be a long remainder of the a cappella season.

* * *

 **A/N: Felt like writing a oneshot. I got a request for jealous!Aubrey, which I'll do at some point. But I had this started from a long time ago and finally got around to finishing it. I revised it a number of times and finally got something out of it that I liked.**

 **Hope you guys likey!**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	10. Jealousy

**Jealousy  
** **OneShot  
Mitchsen  
Rating: T**

* * *

Aubrey didn't handle the emotion of jealousy well. Maybe it was because, with all her other partners, she had never really felt jealous. Or maybe it was because her current girlfriend was _the one_. But whatever the reason. Aubrey Posen didn't do jealousy. Her green eyes certainly suited her though regarding her current girlfriend, Beca Mitchell.

It also didn't help that Beca was kind of a celebrity in their home city of Atlanta. She often had both men and women throwing themselves at her. Beca wasn't what Aubrey, or anyone else, would call conventionally hot although Aubrey knew her girlfriend could clean up quite well when she wanted. But Beca's fame often had people vying for her attention. Not that they got it. Beca only had eyes for Aubrey. Though, this didn't stop the green eyed monster from taking control once in awhile.

The brunette was a pretty popular DJ in Atlanta. She had gotten offers from different recording companies, but Beca had declined. This was one of the many things Aubrey loved about her girlfriend. Aubrey was finishing up her master's degree at Barden, and Beca didn't want to leave her girlfriend to relocate to LA. The blonde had tried to get Beca to pursue her dream, knowing that LA had always been Beca's goal. But the DJ had refused.

"Bree, maybe that was my goal a few years ago. But it isn't anymore. My dream is being with you." Aubrey had melted when Beca had admitted that to her. That had touched Aubrey more than she wanted to admit. She knew that sometimes she wasn't the easiest person to be around. She had never gotten that level of commitment from any of her previous partners either. The night that Beca had told her that, Aubrey made sure that Beca knew how much that meant to her.

But despite her knowledge and security in her relationship, Aubrey Posen was jealous. Beyond belief. Beca had been booked at a club in Atlanta and the DJ had brought Aubrey along. She often brought her girlfriend to her gigs, both to have a night out with her as well as try to ward off all Beca's unwanted attention.

Aubrey had elected to stay near the bar while Beca did her DJ thing for a few hours before being able to join her girlfriend. But right now, Aubrey was regretting the decision. She had watched a number of males and females try to approach Beca. The DJ had, of course, brushed them off, but it didn't make it any easier to watch.

As she sipped her drink, she watched a particularly persistent brunette try to come on to her girlfriend. Aubrey's teeth clenched and her grip tightened around her glass. She tipped back the rest of her drink before making her way over to the DJ's setup. She could tell by the look on Beca's face that the brunette was irritating her.

Approaching her girlfriend, she wrapped an arm possessively around the DJ's waist. Beca was a little startled at the contact and was about to hit whoever had touched her. But seeing that it was only Bree, she relaxed. "Hey, babe," Aubrey said pointedly, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. The brunette that was trying to get Beca's attention raised an eyebrow.

"So you're the so called girlfriend, are you? I almost didn't believe you existed. Thought she just made you up, playing hard to get." Beca rolled her eyes, feeling Aubrey's grip on her waist tighten, pulling her closer to the blonde.

"Well, I can assure you I'm very real. And this one is taken. So shoo." Aubrey hissed. The brunette's eyes narrowed, but slinked off, back into the crowd of dancing bodies. Beca queued up a couple more songs before turning to face her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Aubrey's neck.

"Thank you." Aubrey nodded, before leaning down to give her girlfriend a proper kiss on the lips. "She was becoming a pain."

"Of course. She needed to know that you are mine." Aubrey said possessively, still feeling the slightest bit jealous. Beca raised an eyebrow, challengingly.

"A little bit jealous, are we Bree?" The blonde scoffed

"Don't pretend it doesn't turn you on." A slight blush crept up Beca's neck. She did indeed find Aubrey's possessiveness extremely hot. Aubrey wasn't overly protective to the point of being controlling. But just enough to where Beca knew that she was an important fixture in Aubrey's life. The blonde was passionate about her. One of the many things Beca loved about her girlfriend.

Not to mention the jealousy sex was always out of this world. Beca's eyes darkened at the thought. She leaned up to capture her girlfriend's lips in another searing kiss, pulling Aubrey down to meet her. Neither woman really cared that the entire dance floor could see them. In Aubrey's mind, she was marking her territory. Everyone in the club would know that the DJ was hers. And that she was Beca's.

Beca pulled back first, but Aubrey refused to let her go, pulling the DJ closer to her by the hips. "I would love nothing more than take you home and fuck you senseless Bree, but I do have a job to do," Beca said. Aubrey's body tingled in anticipation. She leaned down and whispered into Beca's ear, the one that wasn't covered up by a headphone cup.

"I'll be looking forward to it. You're going to be so sore tomorrow that you're not going to want to get out of bed to get a cup of coffee." Beca's nostrils flared slightly at Aubrey's low, seductive tone. Her eyes narrowed before she turned back to her DJ setup. She queued up a few more songs before scanning the club in search of someone. When she found that someone, she told Aubrey to wait as she scurried off.

Aubrey waited by the DJ setup for her girlfriend to come back, slightly confused as to where she went in the first place. But shortly Beca returned with another DJ in tow. "Thanks, man, I owe you one." The other DJ just laughed and waved her off.

"Na Becs, go. I don't mind covering." Beca looked at the guy gratefully.

"You're a lifesaver," Beca said before turning to Aubrey who was looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Beca gave her a smirk. "You ready to get out of here babe? I believe I promised I'd make you scream tonight." Aubrey grabbed Beca's hand, pulling the DJ closer to her.

"I'm more than ready," Aubrey said as she placed a kiss on Beca's neck. The brunette groaned.

"Let's just get out of here." The couple hurried to the door, hardly able to keep their hands off each other. Yes, Aubrey Posen didn't handle jealousy well. But Beca always seemed to reward her when she acted on it. So maybe her jealousy wasn't so bad. After all, Beca might be a softie underneath it all, but she was a badass in bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I'm a tease. But yeah, I got a request for jealous!Aubrey. Jealousy isn't an emotion I write very often, but ya know, practice makes perfect. Hopefully, this is something you were looking for.  
**

 **Have a prompt? Leave a review, send me a PM on the site, or message my Tumblr, valkubus-shipper.**

 **Cheers!**

 **A Charmed Vampire  
**


	11. Daughter of Apollo

**Daughter of Apollo  
** **Oneshot  
** **Pairing: Mitchsen  
** **Rating: K**

* * *

The whole Baden University thing was odd to Beca. She had never been around so many people, teens or otherwise, with the same issues she had. ADHD, dyslexia, and a knack for having odd things happen to them for seemingly no reason. But if her 'orientation' was to believed, it was a completely normal thing to happen to people that had Greek Gods for parents.

Beca was still trying to process how that had happened to her. Or at least, wrap her mind around that Greek Gods were real. And that she was at a cover university that catered to people like her. At first, she had thought that everyone at the school was crazy. But after seeing Dean Abernathy command water like it was her pet and seeing her best friend Jesse shed his pants to reveal a pair of furry goat legs, she was kind of forced to believe it.

And even a week into being at the university, she was still having a tough time. Being stuck in Baker Hall with all the other unclaimed was hard. Knowing that her godly parent, whoever he was, basically brushed her off and didn't care? It was like her, now, step-father abandoning her when she was a kid. Not something she wanted to relive.

But she was stuck at Barden, so she tried to make the best of it. It wasn't all bad, she had made a couple of friends. The main one being Chloe Beale, a daughter of Aphrodite. The perky redhead had total control over love and desire, which fascinated Beca. Chloe was a master manipulator if she wanted to be, though she rarely used her powers.

Beca hoped that she would develop some sort of cool ability like that, but that was all dependent on who her father was. There were half-bloods like Chloe's friend Aubrey that didn't have much going for them outside her extremely logical mind, expertise in weaponry and combat and a high level of intelligence. Beca had to admit, she was harboring a little bit of a crush on Chloe's best friend. The stoic and withdrawn senior had caught Beca's attention.

Aubrey, being the head senior of Athena's dorm, was so far out of Beca's league, it hurt to think about it. But still, Beca couldn't help but stare at her stormy gray eyes every time they met. Which wasn't often. Sometimes when Chloe sought out Beca, she dragged Aubrey along with her. Aubrey had been friendly enough towards Beca, although Beca suspected it was because she was new.

From what she had gathered from other 'students' at Barden, Aubrey tended to keep to herself outside of Chloe, who had kind of forced her way into Aubrey's life. The Athenian was somewhat of a mystery on campus. Most people said she was extremely intelligent, as to be expected considering her parentage. But other than that, Beca didn't really find out much about her.

One day on campus, though, Beca was about to find out something that would change her life. Chloe had decided it would be really fun to scare her new friend a bit. Naturally, she had roped Aubrey into helping her. The blonde would have much rather have stayed in her room, reading whatever old book she had decided on that week. But Aubrey had a little soft spot for her redheaded friend. So she relented. Besides, Aubrey was intrigued by the newcomer.

Aubrey would be the first one to admit she didn't socialize as much as some people, namely Chloe, wished she would. She had never found anyone that she found interesting enough to pay attention to. But this new freshmen had done so. Oddly enough. From Aubrey's observations, there was really nothing special about her. She was nothing out of the ordinary, except for maybe her love and aptitude with music. She didn't show any signs of being a child of the Big Three. Nor did she show any signs of being overly confrontational like children of Ares tended to be.

Hermes was a possibility, which is what Aubrey's mind had immediately jumped to after eliminating the common male gods since she knew Beca's godly parent was her father. But whoever it was, they hadn't bothered to claim her. Something that Aubrey felt sorry about. Her mother had claimed her almost immediately as she came to Barden. But she knew others that were still living in Baker, and it had been months for them. She wouldn't wish that on anyone, the pain of not knowing.

The pair found Beca sitting on the grass, near one of the fountains on campus. She seemed to be messing with a laptop, earbuds stuck in her ears. "Bree, this is too perfect. She's not even paying attention." Chloe said excitedly. Aubrey just rolled her eyes.

"Chloe, go easy on her. She's new." Chloe scoffed.

"I know, I know. I won't be too brutal on her, yet."

"I don't know why I agreed to this." Aubrey murmured under her breath. The blonde had just helped Chloe come up with a plan, she wasn't actually going to partake. Only watch from afar and hope it didn't blow up in Chloe's face.

"Wish me luck!" Aubrey blinked as her friend snuck over to here Beca was sitting. When she was close enough, she let out a battle cry. "Attack!" She screamed, Aubrey facepalmed. She couldn't believe Chloe had just done that.

As the redhead went to tackle the brunette, Beca turned to see a mane of redhead flying at her. Instinctively, she shielded her face with her hands. And when she did, something spectacular happened that even took Aubrey by surprise. There was a bright flash of light and Chloe went was sprawling back into the grass.

When the light had faded, Beca stared at the senior, wide-eyed. She brought her hands down from her face, to see the light surrounding them fade. She turned them over, inspecting them. She looked over at Chloe who was still flat on her back. She pulled her earbuds out and hurried over to the senior.

"Oh my god Chloe. I'm so sorry. I had no idea that would happen!" She said apologetically.

"Ugh… Wow, Becs. You're stronger than you look. What was that?"

"That was photokinesis." A different voice said. The two looked up to see Aubrey Posen standing over them. Beca blushed a little bit, afraid of looking stupid in front of her crush, not knowing what that was. She rubbed the back of her neck, hoping the blonde would expand. Which she did. "Control over light. It's extremely rare. You're the only known half-blood to have this power. Beca, do you have any idea what this means?" The brunette shrugged though Chloe understood and she immediately sat up.

"Oh my god Becs. Your dad is…."

Though Chloe never got to finish her statement because then and there Beca started to glow a very pale shade of yellow, like sunlight, enveloping her whole body, like her hands had a few minutes prior. Beca stood from her place on the ground, inspecting what was happening to her.

There were hushed whispers around the place there Beca was standing from different people present. "Aubrey… What's…" The blonde senior cut her off.

"The bloodlines have been revealed." Aubrey said in a loud voice for all around to hear. "Apollo; The Archer, Lord of Light, God of Prophecy and Truth. Hail, Beca Mitchell, daughter of Apollo."

Even as the words left Aubrey's lip, she was having a tough time believing it. As she knelt on the ground in front of Beca, a sign of respect for having been claimed by her father, thoughts were running through her head. Beca was the one.

Aubrey had saved Chloe's hide a number of times in the past and in return, her mother Aphrodite had granted Aubrey one favor. The blonde had asked if her love was to be predetermined. Would she ever find the right person for her? And what the goddess had told her, Aubrey had never thought would come to pass so soon.

"Your partner will come very soon Aubrey, daughter of Athena. I cannot tell you much, just that she will be a daughter of Apollo with a very rare gift. You'll know she when you see her. She will challenge you in all the right ways. There will be hardship for the two of you before the end, but if you can survive that, it will be a great love indeed."

Aubrey had pushed the pseudo-prophecy into the back of her mind, believing it would be a long time before that happened. Though she never doubted it would. And now she had found the one. But on the other hand, this also signified hard times to come. As Aubrey looked up at Beca, the light fading, she had one thought in her mind.

'What's going to happen next?'

* * *

 **A/N: Another oneshot. I've always had this love of Greek Mythology, and so I did a kind of Percy Jackson/Pitch Perfect type universe swap. Another story I've started outlining, but I don't really have a clue if I want to write a multi-chapter for it or not. Probably not at this point, but there's the option if I choose to.**

 **I picked the godly parents mostly based on where I think they'd fit the best, though Chloe, I'm not 100% sure on, it was a stretch between Aphrodite or Demeter, though for the story, I picked Aphrodite. Aubrey, to me at least, definitely belongs in Athena. And Beca I put in Apollo, one because of the photokinesis thing, which I just thought was cool. And her affinity for music.  
**

 **Anyways, I have a couple of prompts for this that I need to work on, but if anyone else has some that they want, please send me a message or leave a review. The next oneshot is going to be a tale of how they get together though. So, there's that to look forward to.**

 **Thanks! All mistakes are mine, leave a review if you can spare the words.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	12. Getting Together

**Their First Date  
** **Oneshot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Maybe one kind of explaining how they got together or realized when they had feelings for each other**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Aubrey didn't think she heard Beca correctly. She thought that the brunette had just asked her on a date.

"You heard me, Aubrey. Don't play stupid. It's not flattering on you." Beca said snarkily. Aubrey blinked. Though, the more she thought about it, the less she was put off by the suggestion. Since she had relinquished control of the Bellas to Beca, the group had gotten exponentially better, and her relationship with the freshman had also improved. They were no longer butting heads at every turn.

In the beginning, Beca had been nothing more than a pain in the ass and Aubrey would have loved nothing more than to get rid of the little pest. Unfortunate, or maybe fortunately, she couldn't afford to get rid of Beca. But after allowing Beca to take the reins and lead the group, Aubrey realized that the brunette was right. She wasn't working with what she had, rather she was trying to shape the group into what it used to be. She was living in the past, instead of moving forward.

And along the way, she and Beca had spent a good amount of time together, along with Chloe. While Aubrey had allowed Beca control, the brunette still wanted Aubrey and Chloe's opinion and help on the arrangement. They were still the captains after all. And the more time Aubrey actually spent with Beca, the more she came to respect the little freshman. Even have the time to develop a little bit of a crush on her.

"Fine," Aubrey replied.

"Aubrey, I under- Wait, really?" Beca asked. Aubrey chuckled, Beca had obviously prepared herself for the blonde to say no. So she nodded.

"Yeah, really. Have the volume on your music cracked up so high that you're losing your hearing?" Beca scoffed.

"As if." Beca started rocking back and forth on her heels. "So, 7:00? I'll come by your dorm." It was a Friday and Aubrey luckily had no other plans, so she nodded. The blonde bit her lip, before deciding to grab Beca's hand and pull her into a hug.

The freshman yelped at the action and was momentarily stunned at Aubrey's willingness to embrace her, but she didn't complain. She had had a crush on Aubrey since the senior had first called her a bitch to her face. Beca laid her forehead against Aubrey's shoulder, her eyes closed, a small smile on her face.

Aubrey released her with a lopsided smile. Again, ever the bold one, Aubrey placed a soft kiss on Beca's cheek. The brunette felt a blush creep up the back of her neck as Aubrey waved goodbye. "I'll see you tonight Becs." Before leaving the auditorium and Beca to her own thoughts.

* * *

The minute Aubrey had exited the auditorium, she was tackled by a certain exuberant redhead. Aubrey stumbled backward a little bit before regaining her balance to see Chloe bouncing up and down in front of her. "Breeeeee!" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Chloe?" The redhead squealed.

"You two are so cute! And you haven't even gone on your first date yet." Aubrey scoffed.

"Were you spying on us Chlo?" The redhead waved her off.

"Spying is such a harsh word. Beca asked me if I thought it would be weird if she asked you out. Of course, I said no. It's been obvious for months that you two have had a thing for each other. I just had to wait and see the results. You are such a softie." Aubrey rolled her eyes before walking in the direction on their dorm room, Chloe close on her heels. "So? Are you excited?" Aubrey sighed. But nodded.

"Yes, I can't believe Beca likes me. You know, I thought that when I basically threw her out of the group at semis, that I had ruined everything. That she'd never forgive me and that she'd hate me for the rest of time." Chloe wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulder as they walked.

"Oh please, Beca is such a ball of fluff underneath everything. There was no way she would stay mad at you. Especially since she'd had a crush on your forever." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"And you would know about this, how?" Chloe looked a little sheepish.

"She.. Ah.. Might have confided her feelings in me a while ago."

"Chloe."

"Fine, Before regionals." Aubrey was taken aback. She had no idea that Beca had liked her for that long.

"She's persistent, I'll give her that." Chloe laughed.

"Well missy, you have a date tonight at seven. We'd better get you ready."

"Wait Chlo, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wear!" Chloe laughed.

"Don't worry, I do."

* * *

Chloe had managed to force Aubrey into a form-fitting black dress, hair elegantly pinned up. The blonde was worried that she was dressing way too formally for whatever Beca had planned. The brunette wasn't exactly known for her own fancy wardrobe, but Chloe insisted she knew what she was doing. So when 7:00 rolled around and there was a knock on the door, Chloe pushed the blonde to open it. And what was in front of Aubrey almost made her jaw hit the floor.

The brunette had traded her usual flannel shirts and skinny jeans for a strapless red dress that ended around mid-thigh, her hair was pulled back away from her face but cascaded down her back. She traded her combat boots for a pair of red heels and pulled back the extensive eyeliner for a more formal, dressed up appearance. She traded her ear spike for some more conservative earrings. Aubrey was literally stunned at what she saw.

"I… wow Becs. You clean up nicely." Though her appearance was a huge deviation from the norm, her normal snarky attitude was still intact.

"What? You thought I'd show up in jeans and t-shirt?" Aubrey looked a little sheepish.

"Well, no, but I didn't expect this. I didn't even know you owned a pair of heels. Or a dress." Beca just shrugged.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a mysterious girl." Aubrey laughed.

"You certainly are."

"Get going you two lovebirds!" Chloe yelled from inside the room. Aubrey rolled her eyes as Beca laughed.

"She's right. Dinner reservations, don't want to be late." Aubrey raised an eyebrow, questioningly. But Beca just offered her hand for Aubrey to take. The blonde reached out to intertwine her fingers with the offered one.

"I'll have her back by curfew Chlo?" Beca yelled jokingly.

"Whatever Becs." They heard Chloe reply. "She's a big girl now." Aubrey snorted before shutting the door.

* * *

Once the two had driven into Atlanta and found a parking place. Beca led them to a slightly out of the way, but very upscale Italian restaurant. "How the hell did you manage to get reservations here Beca? The waiting list is like two months long." Beca shrugged.

"I know a guy." She said cryptically. Aubrey wasn't going to push as they approached the podium.

"Reservations for Mitchell." Beca said to the man who looked down his list.

"Ah, Miss. Mitchell, I was wondering when you were going to grace us with your presence. Andre has been very excited for you to visit his restaurant." Beca laughed.

"Tell the old fart that I hope his food is as good as they say." Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Beca's familiarity with the man but again chose not to comment.

"I'll be sure he is informed. Please, your table is this way." He beckoned the couple to follow him and they were seated at an out of the way table near the back of the restaurant. "Andre will probably want to attend to you personally, he'll be out in a few minutes." Beca nodded her head as the guy left the two women in peace. As he left, Aubrey finally got the chance to question her date.

"What was that all about Becs?" The brunette shrugged.

"I told you, I know a guy." Aubrey raised an eyebrow, warningly before Beca relented. "Fine. Andre is the head chef here. He and my mom are close. He asked me to DJ an event once that he couldn't pay me for at the time. I just made him promise that I'd have a table here when I needed it. Of course, he agreed. Though, this is the first time I've taken advantage of it."

"What, why?" Aubrey asked. Beca bit her lip.

"Never had someone special enough to bring here." Beca's shy tone of voice melted Aubrey's heart. But before she had the chance to respond, a large Italian man came up to their table.

"Beca!" He greeted warmly. Beca laughed, getting up to wrap her arms around the older man, who hugged the brunette tightly. "I see you've finally decided to use your table here, eh?" Beca nodded before gesturing to Aubrey.

"Andre, this is Aubrey Posen, my date for tonight." The man grinned, offering the blonde his hand, She reached out to shake it, but he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure. You must be something special to grab Beca's attention, and made her get into a dress no less." Beca scowled and slapped the man on the shoulder. He just laughed. "Still haven't lost your fire have you?" Beca shook her head as she sat back down.

"What's on the menu tonight bud?" Beca asked the chef.

"The chef's special tonight is Involtini with Castagna e' prosciutto. Beef and prosciutto rolls with chestnuts."

"I'm game if you are?" Beca questioned the senior, who nodded.

"Sounds delicious."

"Good, good. I'll be back with your meal shortly ladies." The older Italian bowed his head before leaving the two.

"He's…" Aubrey started.

"Loud." Beca finished as Aubrey laughed.

"That wasn't what I was going to say. Charming was the word I was looking for." Beca scoffed.

"Please, that man comes from a traditional Italian family, of course, he is." Aubrey giggled.

"This is all really great Beca, but I can't help but wonder why? I didn't know you were into romantic stuff like this." Beca shrugged.

"I'm not really, but I know you are." Aubrey's eyes softened.

"Really?" Beca nodded shyly.

"Look, I really like you, Aubrey. I just wanted to make our first date a good one." Aubrey smiled and laid a hand on Beca's outstretched one, rubbing it with her thumb softly.

"We haven't even had dinner yet and this is already the best date I've been on. You don't have to worry so much." Beca's eyes were still on their hands as she smiled.

"Not too cheesy?" Aubrey laughed.

"It's cheesy Becs, there's no getting around it. But don't worry, I like it." Aubrey didn't know Beca had a romantic side like this. She would have liked whatever the two did most likely, but Aubrey was touched that Beca went out of her comfort zone to do something she knew the senior would like. "Though, I am going to have to repay you at some point." Beca's ears perked up.

"Does that mean you're already agreeing to a second date?" Aubrey shrugged this time.

"Who knows? Maybe if someone gives me a goodnight kiss before the night is over, I might consider it." Beca blushed a little at Aubrey's forwardness but already couldn't wait until dinner was over.

* * *

 **A/N: Cheap way to end it but yeah. First date. A little bit of a deviation from the prompt, though. But since I got the inspiration to write this from that prompt, I figured I'd include it as the prompt. Might write a different one that's a little closer to the prompt, maybe a part two or something. Don't know. I kind of just write Mitchsen oneshots when I want to write, but don't want to have commit to anything.  
**

 **There're a couple of ideas that I want to write right now though I'll keep them a secret for a while. Though, hint is that they'll be more universe crossings, like the Percy Jackson/Pitch Perfect, just different universes.  
**

 **I was a little amused at how many people want a multi-chapter of that one. Maybe that will come with time. Who knows. Anyways, send me prompts via review, PM or on Tumblr. Thanks!**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	13. Assault On Tython

**Assault on Tython  
** **One Shot  
** **Pairing: Mitchsen  
** **Rating: T**

* * *

 _ **Peace is a lie, there is only passion.**_

* * *

Beca stood at the bridge of her ship, _The Titanium,_ waiting for the command to land on Tython, the Jedi training world. The Sith Empire was launching an attack on Tython, with hopes to cripple the Jedi, who were instrumental in the defense of the Republic. Looking down at the planet, she felt a draw to the planet. The Force was guiding her towards the planet, but to what, she didn't know. She knew that part of her future was down there. And she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

 _ **Through passion, I gain strength.**_

* * *

Shortly before the order was given to descend to the planet's surface, Darth Arkos called her personal holo-comm.

"Lord Mitchell, you know your mission. Capture the Jedi Temple. Cut down all that stand in your way." Beca nodded.

"It will be done my lord."

"Good, Darth Arkos, out." Beca pocketed her holo-comm. She sighed. The life of a Sith Lord wasn't easy. She had been sent from her home early in life to train at the Sith academy on Korriban. She excelled in her studies, but often questioned her master's authority. The day she had taken his life was one she remembered all too well. It was expected for the apprentice to eventually kill the master, but for Beca this was simply a pathway to freedom. Taking up her master's rank as a Dark Lord of the Sith afforded her freedom to come and go as she pleased. While she still reported to any Darth that summoned her, she spent most of her free time traveling the galaxies.

But that wasn't what she was doing now, her ship docked over the Jedi training world of Tython. As she looked down on the planet's surface, she wondered to herself what would have happened if she had been taken in by the Jedi instead of the Sith. Beca shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be dwelling on the what ifs. She had a job to do.

* * *

 _ **Through strength, I gain power.**_

* * *

Beca stepped out of the shuttle that had carried her to the planet's surface. Pulling out her lightsaber, she flicked the switch and a red beam of light came bursting forth from the hilt. Her eyes narrowed, she looked on towards the Jedi Temple. The was her objective, to clear the path for Lord Goh and his team. What they were after in the temple archives, she did not know. Nor was it any of her concern. The Force was her true master, and it was guiding her towards the temple. And no Jedi commanders would stand her way.

Making her way towards the temple, Republic troops attempted to stop her, but with a flick of her wrist and a slash of her weapon, they all fell to her power. Beca, while a true lord of the Sith, did not enjoy in taking lives like most Sith did. She did it because it was necessary. Because they would kill her should she spare them.

As the approached the entrance to the temple, a lone Jedi master stood in her way. 'Foolish Jedi.' She thought to herself. She brandished her lightsaber in front of herself, preparing for the battle ahead.

"You will go no further Sith." Beca snorted.

"Who's going to stop me? You? Don't make me laugh." The Jedi's eyes narrowed.

"You have made a grave mistake attacking the temple. As we speak, Jedi and Republic forces are attacking your own homeworld of Korriban. We will not lose this day, and you will lose everything."

"It is you, who will lose everything today." She said. With a wave of her hand, she disappeared, covering herself in a cloak of the Force. The Jedi master seemed surprised at her display of her mastery of the Dark side and seemed to understand the magnitude of the fight he was facing. He closed his eyes and began chanting.

'Jedi and their useless meditation.' Beca thought as she approached the master, unseen. But just as she was about to strike, the blue of a lightsaber came up to meet her own. She smirked. Looks like this battle was going to last longer than a single blow.

She unhid herself, facing the master head-on. Between a flurry of saber strikes and vicious displays of the Force, Beca found herself pinned against the ground, her only defense against a lightsaber to the face being her own saber and her strength.

"The Dark Side won't save you now, Sith." The master on top of her taunted. Even disadvantaged as she was, Beca was far from weak. She took a deep breath and let out a loud Force charged scream that blasted the Jedi master off of her. Recovering quickly, she threw her saber in his direction. He was so disoriented that he failed to notice the weapon flying towards him and when he did, it was too late. The Sith Lord had struck him down.

* * *

 _ **Through power, I gain victory.**_

* * *

Beca called her saber back to her with the Force as it flew back into her hand. She continued her trek through the Jedi Temple. After cutting down a few useless Padawans, she cut power to the archive shield generators and proceeded into the Jedi archives.

In the middle of the room sat yet another Jedi Master. "You will regret coming here today Sith." Beca laughed.

"Yes, that's what the last Jedi said to me before he met his doom at my lightsaber. Don't tell me you're going to be the next one foolish enough to try and make me regret it." Beca sensed another presence within the room but paid little attention to it. The Jedi Master that stood before her posed a much greater threat.

"You are but a pawn in the plan of the Empire. I am a Jedi Master, Master Oric Traless. You stand no chance against me." Beca snorted.

"You need to update your records old man. But then again, you won't be around long enough to read them." Beca again cloaked herself in the Force. She didn't expect it to fool the Jedi but hoped that it would at least intimidate him a bit. Like before, she struck at the Jedi, only to be blocked by his lightsaber.

Uncloaking herself, she pushed harder against the male Nautolan's weapon. Many underestimated Beca. They believed her to be physically weak due to her size and human genetics. But many a Jedi and Sith alike had met their end to foolish assumptions like that. She forced the Jedi to withdraw from her strength.

"You are strong Sith. But not strong enough." Master Traless used the Force to hurl a piece of rubble at her. Beca sent a blast of kinetic energy to destroy it, only to have a Jedi Master jumping at her through the debris. Luckily, the young Sith had quick reflexes and managed to block Master Traless' oncoming attack.

Like with the other Jedi Master at the temple entrance, they fought for a good five minutes, parrying saber blows and blocking Force attacks. Green and red flashes of light melded together as the two masters fought. Beca was panting heavily, slightly fatigued from her trek up to the temple. The Jedi, on the other hand, seemed to be in perfect fighting form and Beca knew she needed to end this soon.

She got in close with the Jedi, again meeting his saber, pushing hard against it. The Nautolan gritted his teeth against Beca's almost inhuman strength. Beca saw the Jedi faltering and saw her opening. She pushed hard against him, causing him to stumble back and she took the chance and thrust her lightsaber into his gut before he had a chance to defend himself.

* * *

 _ **Through victory, my chains are broken.**_

* * *

As the Jedi lie dying on the floor in front of her, she noticed his eyes flick to a corner of the room before he drew his last breath. She still sensed another presence within the archive. She flicked the switch on her weapon, powering it down. Attaching it to her belt, she carefully approached the direction the Jedi had been looking.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of green charging at her. Without thinking, instead of drawing her weapon, she called upon the Force and managed to immobilize whoever was foolish enough to attack her. 'Must be a very untrained Padawan if they were incapacitated so easily.' She thought to herself.

Without looking at her attacked, she bent down to pick up the saber that had fallen to the ground. Inspecting it, she flicked the switch and the green blade powered on. She swung it a few times before addressing the owner. "The balance seems a little bit off." She heard a feminine huff and what sounded like an attempted struggle before finally getting a close look.

A blonde Jedi Padawan was struggling against the invisible bonds that held her. "The saber isn't mine." The Jedi spat. Beca was a little amused at the venom laced within the Jedi's tone of voice. Weren't they all supposed to serene and calm people?

"Ah. I was wondering since I know Padawans don't get their blade until a title is bestowed upon them. You hardly seem like a master yourself." The blonde scoffed.

"Why don't you release me and find out?" She said, still struggling against her bonds. Beca laughed.

"I just killed two of your Order's masters. Do you really think you could stand up to me?" The blonde's green eyes narrowed.

"Then why don't you just kill me?" Beca cocked her head to the side. The Jedi had a point. Why didn't she just kill the Padawan? But in her heart, she knew that this woman was destined for greater things than death by Beca's hand. So she shook her head.

"Because, you have so much potential. It would be a waste." The blonde snorted.

"You don't even know me." Beca shrugged.

"I don't have to, the Force guides me." The blonde faltered slightly.

"You're that connected to the Force?" Beca shrugged.

"We are force sensitive beings… Uh, what's your name?" The blonde seemed to be weighing the options of telling her or not telling her. Beca was interested in what she would choose.

"Aubrey." Beca nodded.

"So Aubrey, tell me. Are you going to accompany me off this godforsaken planet the easy way? Or the hard way?" Beca almost hoped for the hard way. She'd love to teach the feisty blonde a little bit of a lesson. But unfortunately for her, the Jedi was done fighting.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Beca shook her head.

"None whatsoever." The blonde sighed.

"Fine, do whatever you're planning on doing. I'll go without a fight." Beca laughed.

"Excellent. You're coming with me Jedi. Think of it as a favor. If it were any other Sith, you'd probably be dead along with the rest of your Order." Beca released the blonde though kept a close eye on her and kept the green lightsaber in her possession. She gestured for the Padawan to walk toward the exit to the archives, the Sith Lord following her closely.

At the exit, she was met by Lord Goh and his men. They knew better than to question her about the Jedi Padawan. "The archive is ours. Do what you will. I've done Darth Arkos' will. I'll be taking my leave." Lord Goh bowed.

"My Lord." Beca nudged Aubrey to continue walking out of the Temple and back towards the landing shuttle to take them back to Beca's ship. The Sith Lord couldn't help but observe the young Jedi. Though Beca didn't know if she should be calling the Jedi young, as she looked to be slightly older than the Sith herself.

As the two walked back to the shuttle, Beca still felt the Force reaching out and pushing her towards this Jedi. She had no idea what it meant or why this particular Jedi, but if Beca had learned anything from her training as a Sith, it was to always trust in the Force. It would lead one to their freedom.

* * *

 _ **The Force shall free me.**_

* * *

 **A/N: I thought this was a fun idea. So, the idea for this came to me actually months ago, I just finally got around to finishing it. For those of you unfamiliar with Star Wars, this is based on the game, Star Wars: The Old Republic, which happens long before the movies.  
**

 **The actual story is based on a Flashpoint called Assault on Tython, with obvious heavy editing to fit to Mitchsen. I just thought, Sith!Beca and Jedi!Aubrey would be a fun little concept. The bold/italicized words throughout the story is the Sith Code. Maybe a part two could be constructed at some point featuring the Jedi Code.**

 **Anyhow, this was really fun to write. I'm not a total Star Wars nerd, though, so apologizes if I didn't capture every little detail correctly. I tried my best given my knowledge of the universe.  
**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	14. A Trip to the Dentist

**A Trip to the Dentist  
** **OneShot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: K**

* * *

 **Person B goes to the dentist and person A goes with her while person B gets drugged**

* * *

"Jesus Beca, you're just getting your wisdom teeth out. It's not like they're going to be committing you to an intensive care unit." Aubrey said to her girlfriend as the brunette moped.

"Bree, you know I hate needles." The blonde just rolled her eyes.

"It won't be that bad. I'll even be there to hold your hand if you want." Beca snorted.

"Sure. The only reason you're coming is because you want to see me drugged up." Aubrey put on an innocent face.

"Me? Never." She said with a little sarcasm lining her tone. Beca just narrowed her glare at her girlfriend before huffing.

"Enjoy it while you can, because I will get you back someday." Aubrey patted her girlfriend on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you will. But not today. So I'll enjoy this while I can." She said as she pulled into the parking lot. The two got out of the car and went inside. They approached the receptionist.

"Appointment for Beca Mitchell." The woman looked up, then looked at her computer.

"Ah yes, Ms. Mitchell, getting your wisdom teeth removed I see?" The brunette nodded anxiously.

"Have a seat, someone will be out to get you in a few minutes." Beca thanked the woman and went to take a seat in the waiting area, Aubrey sitting down next to her. Beca laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You'll be fine Becs. Just think, you'll get to have as much pudding as you want after this." The brunette laughed.

"There is that I suppose. Though I wish I didn't have to get teeth removed for it." Luckily, or maybe unluckily, the dentist was a little ahead of schedule, so it didn't take long for the two to be called back. He led Beca to one of the back rooms of the office, where he sat her in the chair.

"Morning Beca. You ready to have your teeth pulled?" Beca scoffed.

"Is anyone ever ready to have teeth forcibly removed from their mouth?" She fired back.

"Touche." He said before turning to Aubrey. "I'm assuming you're her ride home?" The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." The dentist nodded, offering her a hand, which she shook.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Dodson." Aubrey nodded.

"Good to meet you as well doctor."

"Do you two have any questions before we begin?" He asked the couple.

"What kind of care is involved after she gets them pulled?" Aubrey asked, wondering if there was anything she'd need to help her girlfriend with.

"There may be some prolonged bleeding after surgery, just make sure she's biting on a piece of gauze, and if it persists for 24 hours after surgery, give us a call. She should be sitting up for a while as well, it'll help slow the bleeding." Aubrey and Beca both nodded. "No physical activity for a few days and you'll only really want to be eating soft foods like gelatin, pudding, and thin soups. Though, you'll probably want to avoid straws, since they can loosen the blood clot." The dentist thought for a minute before adding, "You'll also need to have her rinse her mouth gently with warm salt water a few times in the next day."

"Alright, sounds good." Aubrey said before looking down at her girlfriend. "You ready Becs?" The brunette pouted.

"As ready as I'll ever be a guess." She shrugged.

"Alright, I'll have you inhale some nitrous oxide. I'll make you feel a little drowsy, then I'm going to inject a shot of Novocaine into your gums." Beca nodded a little apprehensively. He handed her the face mask which she put on before Dr. Dodson pumped the nitrous oxide into her system. Beca almost immediately felt the effects of the gas. Her eyes got extremely heavy, in the back of her mind she felt the dentist pry open her mouth to injected her with novocaine, but it didn't really register.

"Approximately how long is this going to take doc?" Aubrey asked. Dodson looked up at the blonde.

"Should take 45 minutes max." Aubrey nodded before settling back into her chair and pulling out her phone. She was in for a little bit of a wait. "It may be a little while after that before she's ready to get out of the chair too. Beca's always reacted to nitrous oxide.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Dodson grabbed a scalpel and tongs.

"Beca has had some other minor, baby teeth removal procedures when she was younger and well, but Beca is one of the people that kind of transitions into a dreamy, euphoric state." Aubrey laughed a little.

"That's going to be an interesting sight to see."

* * *

Within a half an hour, Dodson had extracted all of Beca's wisdom teeth. The nitrous oxide had caused the brunette to fall asleep and Aubrey was sitting in her chair, waiting for the brunette to wake up. It didn't take long before Beca started to regain consciousness.

"Hey, Becs. How are you feeling?" Aubrey asked her girlfriend as she noticed the brunette stirring.

"I caan't feel mah facee." Beca slurred. Aubrey laughed a little bit.

"Like the song?" Aubrey asked as she hummed the melody a little bit. Beca nodded slightly.

"Uh huh." She said, though not without difficulty since her mouth was filled with gauze.

"Do you remember anything?" The blonde asked.

"I… I thin dey pulled my widom teef out." Beca mumbled. Aubrey nodded.

"Yeah, that was the whole point of your visiting today Becs."

"Was it?" Beca asked her girlfriend.

"Yes, Becs. Remember? You were complaining about needles this morning?" Beca's nostrils flared at the mention of the word needles.

"No! No needles." She almost shouted, struggling a little bit to try to get up. Aubrey gently pushed her back into the chair.

"Don't worry Becs, they're not going to come close to you with needles." She reassured her.

"You're goonna protect meh Bree?" Beca mumbled. Aubrey chuckled but nodded.

"I'll protect you. Be your knight in shining armor." Beca smiled happily.

"Good." She said before relaxing back into the chair. Aubrey got up and rested a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, kissing her on the forehead.

"As soon as you're ready, I'm ready to take you home." Beca nodded slightly.

"Ookay. Wuv you Bree." Beca managed to get out.

"Love you too Becs."

* * *

 **A/N: Prompt from BechloeisMyOtp, sent to me through my FF Inbox. I hope I did it justice. I haven't personally had my wisdom teeth out yet, (though I was supposed to at the beginning of summer). So I'm not really sure about the procedure or effects of anesthesia. I researched it a little and different places gave me different answers. So I just gave her laughing gas and called it a day.**

 **Though it was pretty cute, though. Beca on drugs. Though to be honest, it would probably be equally if not better to see how Aubrey reacted under the influence of anesthesia too. Maybe an idea for later. Anyways, send me a prompt through review, FF Inbox or Tumblr. I try to get the all of them. Though I usually only write oneshots when I feel like writing but don't want to continue a story at the moment, like right now.  
**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	15. Why I Joined

**Why I Joined  
Oneshot  
Mitchsen  
Rating: K**

* * *

 **Can you do one about Aubrey finding out exactly how Chloe got Beca to join the Bellas?**

* * *

Aubrey and Beca cuddled on their bed in the hotel. The Bellas had just won the ICCA finals and after a long night of partying, the couple retreated to their shared room to relax. Both of them, the whole team really, was still reeling from their win. The Trebles had really brought their A-game that year, but they had managed to be better. Thanks to Beca.

Aubrey hated to admit it, but she had been wrong. Beca _was_ Bellas material. Maybe even more than she had ever been. The freshman had brought new life into the group and while she had changed the group's traditions, it had been for the better.

And the freshman had also changed Aubrey for the better. She'd admit that Beca was a challenge, but in all the right ways. The little brunette snuggled closer into her girlfriend's side. Aubrey took Beca's hand that was laying across her stomach, intertwining their fingers.

"What are you thinking about?" The senior asked. Beca didn't look up.

"That we actually did it. Actually pulled it off." She whispered.

"All thanks to you. I hope you realize that." This time, the freshman did look up.

"You know I couldn't have done any of it without you and Chloe." Which was true. Beca had an affinity and talent for music, but Aubrey and Chloe had a lot more experience with a cappella. It was a joint effort to arrange everything and pull it together.

"Sure I know that. But I know when I'm gone, you'll figure it out. Though I suppose you'll still have my idiotic best friend to help you." Aubrey said, shaking her head. Chloe had managed to flunk Russian Literature, god knows how, and was remaining at Barden for another year. "Of all the classes she could fail, it was Russian Lit?" Beca snorted.

"Who knows, maybe she just likes college." This time, Aubrey scoffed.

"Please, Beca. You know Chloe. She hates school." The freshman just shrugged.

"Well, in any case, I'm going to miss you next year. It sucks that graduate students can't be part of collegiate sports." Beca said with a sigh. Her girlfriend would be staying at Barden to continue her Master's degree, but since she had competed in collegiate a cappella for four years, her eligibility was used up, so she couldn't compete as a grad student.

"You'll be fine Beca. You know I'll help you when and where I can. I just can't be on stage with you." Beca nodded.

"It's crazy to think that I'll be captain next year. And that all the girls want me to be." Aubrey looked down and kissed her girlfriend on the top of her head.

"C'mon Beca. They'd be crazy to not want you as captain. You've put in a lot of hard work this season, even with me trying to stop you." Both girls laughed. They had gotten passed their little disagreements earlier in the season, all of it being a distant memory and a good joke.

"I guess. It's weird. I didn't even want to be part of the group when I started college. And now I'm going to be captain." Aubrey pondered that.

"Oh yeah. I remember, you thought a cappella was lame." Beca looked at her girlfriend sheepishly before burying her face in the blonde's shoulder. "What changed your mind?" She asked the freshman.

"Chloe." Came a muffled response. Aubrey furrowed her brow.

"I know she's persuasive, but I didn't know she could manage to get you to change your mind completely," She questioned.

"She didn't give me much of a choice." Was her response, though Aubrey couldn't have been sure. Beca said it under her breath and Aubrey figured she wasn't supposed to have heard.

"What do you mean by that?" Beca looked up and the senior raised her eyebrow at the blush on Beca's face. "What did she do?" Beca groaned.

"You're not going to give it up, are you?" Aubrey shook her head.

"Not anymore. I'm curious."

"Just… don't get mad?" Aubrey looked confused.

"Why would I be mad?" Beca sighed.

"Because your best friend cornered me in the shower." Aubrey's jaw almost fell to the floor.

"She did what!?" Aubrey didn't really know how to feel. Part of her was angry at Chloe for just barging into her, now, girlfriend's shower, another part was jealous because the redhead had seen her girlfriend naked, and another was amused because Beca would most certainly have been uncomfortable at the intrusion. The brunette in question rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah. I was singing _Titanium…_ " Aubrey doubly groaned at the mention of that song.

"You were singing her lady jam?" She asked in horror.

"Hey! I didn't know. It's a good song." She defended. "But I guess Chloe decided she wanted to see who was singing." Aubrey shook her head.

"And she just walked into your shower, stark naked?" She asked in disbelief. Beca nodded.

"Yup. Said I had to join the Bellas." Aubrey wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, pulling the freshman closer to her.

"Well, I can't say I like the idea of you and Chloe being in the same shower stall, but at least she got you to audition." Beca nodded.

"The only good thing that came out of that whole situation," She said as she leaned up to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. "Though there is one more thing you probably should know." Aubrey wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it.

"Do I want to know?" Beca shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm telling you anyways. Chloe might have also forced me to sing a duet with her, in the shower." Aubrey facepalmed.

"She didn't."

"She did." Aubrey groaned.

"I swear I'm going to have to have a serious talk with that girl about personal space." Beca laughed.

"It wasn't that bad. Extremely awkward perhaps, but hey. It helped get us together." Aubrey smiled.

"That is true. Perhaps I should thank Chloe. Though that might give her the wrong idea. Make her think that it's okay to barge into a stranger's shower stall. She's lucky you're so tiny. I know if it had been me, I would have thrown her out of the stall." Beca laughed.

"I was a little too in shock to think about it I guess. Not every day an overly excited redhead bursts into your shower stall uninvited."

"No, I suppose not. Honest though? I'd have paid good money to see your reaction." Aubrey said, chuckling. Beca snorted before she started tracing patterns on Aubrey's arm. Something she did when she was nervous.

"You're not mad, though, are you?" The freshman asked her girlfriend.

"No, I'm not mad. I am a little jealous, though." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" She challenged though she figured she knew the answer.

"Because my best friend has seen you naked and I haven't," Aubrey said plainly. Beca's eyes darkened slightly.

"Maybe it's time you did?" Aubrey's nostrils flared a little.

"Are you sure? I know you've been hesitant…" Aubrey started. She didn't want Beca to feel pressured into anything. But the freshman seemed to have other ideas, throwing her leg over her girlfriend's lap, straddling her.

"I'm more than sure, Bree," She said as she smashed her lips against the senior's.

'Just when I thought tonight couldn't get any better.'

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. Another one shot, prompt request from JustLettie. Kind of an interesting one. I've read so many different Mitchsen fics with different ways this idea goes and I kind of just went with my favorite scenario. Disbelief, humor and a twinge of jealousy for good measure. Mostly disbelief, though.  
**

 **Hope you all likey.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	16. A Slight Misunderstanding

**A Slight Misunderstanding  
** **Mitchsen  
** **OneShot  
** **Rating: T**

* * *

 **She couldn't bear to read the e-mail, so she deleted it.**

* * *

Beca had been distant in their relationship for a couple of weeks and Aubrey feared the worst. The blonde thought she knew what was coming next. The tiny brunette was distancing herself from her partner to eventually leave. To try to make it easier on the blonde. But Aubrey was beside herself. She thought that Beca truly loved her. She knew she fucking loved her partner.

They had known each other for a good two and a half years now. They had first come in contact with each other through a common friend. That friend being Chloe Beale. How Chloe had been friends with Beca in the first place Aubrey still couldn't believe.

* * *

Beca Mitchell was one of the most popular club DJs in New York of all places. Aubrey had been studying political science at Columbia. Chloe, on the other hand, was studying education at Barden University. The two had been childhood friends and Chloe often flew up to New York during her breaks to visit her best friend.

And one night Chloe drug her out to one of the most popular clubs in the city and the blonde was visibly surprised that Chloe walked right passed the bouncer without waiting in line. Instead, she just showed him a card and he nodded, allowing the two women past. "What… How?" Chloe had given her a coy smile accompanied with a shrug.

Chloe then asked her friend to go grab her a drink and wait by the bar before scampering off, Aubrey assumed to find a bathroom. She headed to the bar and got herself a beer and Chloe, a cosmo. The redhead was certainly fond of the girly drink. She took a sip of her beer, looking around for the mane of bright red hair.

Eventually, Chloe did return, but dragging a very short girl along with her. "Chloe Beale, you do know I have to be back in the booth in five? I don't have time for this." Chloe visibly waved her off.

"You've got enough time to meet my friend Beca!" Aubrey's jaw dropped at the mention of Beca Mitchell. Even for a hermit like herself, she had heard of the city famous DJ. "Bree this is Beca. Beca, Bree." The tiny DJ looked up at Chloe's friend and a strange look came over her. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Beca stopped protesting, offering a hand to Aubrey. The college student shook it, gasping a little at the tingle that shot up her arm. But she said nothing. If it had affected Beca, she had done a good job of hiding it.

"It's a pleasure to meet any friend of Red here," Beca said, pointing at Chloe. "You'll forgive me, but I need to get back. Feisty dragged me away from my job. But I'm off at eleven. Chloe, we're catching up. I'd be honored if your friend would join us." Aubrey cautiously nodded, looking at the shit eating grin on Chloe's face. Beca nodded slightly before pulling Chloe into a one-armed hug and leaving the two to their drinks.

"How the fuck do you know Beca Mitchell!" Aubrey screeched at her friend as soon as the DJ was out of earshot.

"She went to Barden for a year," Chloe said with a shrug. "You know how I am with making friends. But enough about that, you're so interested in her already, aren't you?" Aubrey visibly stiffened, taking another sip of her beer.

"She's… hot. I'll admit that. But that's all." Chloe snorted.

"C'mon Bree. Don't lie to yourself. I've never seen you look at someone like that before." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Chloe."

* * *

It was all sort of a blur to Aubrey after that. Somehow she had ended up with Beca's phone number at the end of the night and the rest was history, besides an incredibly smug Chloe Beale when the blonde told her she was dating Beca a few months later. And here she was, living with the DJ. Of course, she was currently living in a state of perpetual fear of being dumped. The blonde was currently sitting at her desk, checking her email for the day. Aubrey had taken her political science degree and ended up working with one of the New York senators. Mainly as a researcher and policy advisor.

There was a ding with a notification that she had received a new email. And her heart dropped at the sender and the subject line. It was from her girlfriend. And it read'We need to talk.' It was that email that she had been dreading. After those painful couple of weeks of distance and secrecy, she was finally getting the boot. Aubrey couldn't bear to read the email, so instead she clicked the delete button, tears forming in her eyes.

One of her co-workers asked if she was ok, but she wiped her tears away and said that a friend had just sent her a sad picture. Her co-worker looked skeptical, but he left it alone. Aubrey took a deep breath to try to compose herself and she went back to researching one of the new bills that had come up in Congress and writing up a report on it.

* * *

Aubrey returned to the apartment that she shared with her, now probably ex-girlfriend. The blonde shrugged off her rain jacket, which was coated with water. On her way home, a downpour of rain seemingly came out of nowhere. Aubrey made herself a cup of coffee to warm up as she sat at their counter, staring out the window down at the New York street.

She was going to have to reevaluate and rethink her entire life now. She had always imagined eventually proposing to Beca and marrying the DJ. But obviously, the nightlife of clubbing had gotten there first. Aubrey had always known that there was that risk with Beca's profession, but she had thought that their relationship would be able to withstand that.

When she heard the key turn and the door open, she didn't even look over. She knew it was Beca. And she knew that since she had deleted the email, they would be having the conversation in person. But at least, it was in private. "Oh God Bree. Thank God you're here. I thought something happened to you!" Aubrey whirled around at the panicked and concerned voice of the DJ.

She was met with an eyeful of a sopping wet Beca Mitchell. "Beca! You're soaked. Did you run all the way from the studio or what?" Beca narrowed her eyes, pulling her dripping wet shirt over her head. Aubrey's eyes darkened at the smooth abs that were revealed.

"I don't see why you're scolding me. It's you that stood me up!" Aubrey could detect what she thought was hurt in the DJ's voice.

"Stood you up? To what? Our last date? That's rich Beca." Aubrey bit back. The short woman was visibly taken aback at the statement.

"What? Last date. What the hell are you talking about?" Beca asked, tossing her shirt on the hook. Aubrey sighed.

"Don't think I haven't noticed Beca. The secrecy. The distance. It doesn't take a detective to figure out you're getting tired of me. An email labeled 'We need to talk' doesn't exactly sound like a walk in the park." Beca furrowed her brow, visibly angry.

"Fucking Jesse. I ask him to do one simple thing and he fucks it up. Jesus Christ." Beca said, more to herself than Aubrey, shaking her head.

"What? What does Jesse have to do with this?" The male in question was one of Beca's producer friends. Though, he mainly focused on movie scores.

"I asked him to send you an email to meet me in Central Park. I got a little tied up and didn't have the time to do it myself. Apparently the stupid idiot thought that was an appropriate subject line." Beca ran a hand through her hair.

"So… you're not breaking up with me?" Aubrey's heart filling with hope. Beca's eyes visibly softened and she went to sit on one of the bar stools next to her girlfriend.

"Of course not. What made you think that? I love you, Bree." She said, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, grabbing the hand that didn't have a cup of coffee in it.

"I just… thought the worst. You know I'm good at that." Beca chuckled, nodding.

"That I do." Beca bit her lip, visibly conflicted about something before taking a breath. "Maybe this will make it up to you." Beca hopped off the bar stool, kneeling in front of Aubrey." The blonde gasped, immediately setting her coffee on the counter.

"Aubrey Posen. I met you one night so long ago. And I think that the first time I laid my eyes on you, I fell in love a little bit. I don't believe in love at first sight, at least in the conventional sense. But I don't give my number to most girls on the first night." Beca laughed. "The last two and a bit years have been some of the best of my life. Watching you graduate from Columbia, being there for you when your father passed away, asking you to move in with me was the best decision I ever made. Apart from this." She grabbed both of Aubrey's hands.

"I'm sorry this wasn't in the idyllic setting where I had planned it. I was going to meet you in Central Park. We were going to watch the sunset on our favorite rock and I was going to do this then. But Jesse went and fucked that up. And I don't know if I can wait any longer. Especially seeing you sad. Hurt." Beca released one of Aubrey's hands to dive into her own pocket, pulling out a ring box. The blonde raised her now free hand to cover her mouth, tears clearly glistening in her eyes for the second time that day.

"I love you so much Bree. So much that it hurts. I've been distant and secretive because I've been planning this. And if I hadn't been, I probably wouldn't have been able to keep myself from proposing the day I bought the ring. And I guess I still messed up my plans. But I don't care anymore. I want you. All of you. I really hope you don't break up with me because I want you to be my wife." Beca finished, opening the box to reveal a silver engagement band, with a ring of jade the same shade as Aubrey's eyes set into the middle.

The tears that were building finally fell from Aubrey's eyes, the blonde sniffled. "I really hope those are happy tears, Bree. I don't think I could bear making you cry sad ones." Beca joked. Aubrey laughed, nodding.

"God Beca. I'd be crazy to say no." Beca's face broke out in a wide smile her happiness radiating through her eyes.

"May I?" She asked, gesturing to Aubrey's hand. The blonde offered her now fiance her left hand. Beca slipped the band on Aubrey's ring finger. She brought the blonde's hand to her mouth, kissing her fingers. "A perfect fit." She murmured. Aubrey giggled, reaching down to grab hold of Beca's belt loops, pulling her from her spot on the floor and in between her legs.

Beca rested her hands on the counter behind her fiance as Aubrey wrapped her arms around the DJ's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips met in a clash of heat and passion. Beca pushed herself further against her fiance, deepening their kiss. When the two finally broke apart, they were both gasping for breath. Aubrey still had her arms wrapped around Beca's shoulders.

She pulled the DJ closer, so no light shone between their bodies. "I love you too. So much." Aubrey whispered in the DJ's ear. "I want to show you how much," She said suggestively, undoing the buckle on Beca's belt. The DJ's pupils dilated.

"I already love being engaged."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok. This prompt/one-shot has been sitting in my folder of Pitch Perfect ideas since October. And finally got around to finishing it. Kind of cute. I don't know. I just felt like writing a one-shot. Just updated my multi-chapter and still felt like writing. So yeah. Update. Cute. Kind of. Up to you guys. Let me know.  
**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	17. A New Family Pet

**The New Family Pet  
** **Oneshot  
** **Pairing: Mitchsen  
** **Rating: K**

* * *

 **A dog named Fish**

* * *

Aubrey was typing away on her computer, focused on the task at hand. She was working on her newest novel, trying to come up with some halfway decent plotlines that hadn't been done at least forty times over. And that was easier said than done. But the blonde was determined. She hadn't been basically disowned by her family to become a writer for no reason. She was good.

She'd have thought that being a New York Times best-selling author would appease her father and consequently the rest of her family, but that wasn't enough for her hardass dad. And she supposed that was ok with her. She was doing what she loved. And if that wasn't enough for him, he didn't deserve to be a part of her life. Aubrey sighed, glancing at a photo on her desk, stopping her typing for a minute to pick it up.

It was a family photo with her wife of five years, Beca Mitchell, and their four-year-old daughter Piper. She smiled at the picture, remembering the exact day that they had taken the picture. Piper had been extremely feisty that day for the photographer, but the minute Beca had picked the girl up, she calmed down. They had managed to get a number of great pictures out of the family shoot, but this one was Aubrey's favorite. Their photographer had managed to get a very sweet candid photo of Beca with their daughter in her arms, smiling lovingly at her while Aubrey leaned over to kiss her wife on the cheek.

The blonde smiled to herself before setting the photo down and going back to her project. The house was nice and quiet; usually, the blonde had to shut herself in their home office and turn up some music fairly loudly to drown out the romping around of her wife and their child. Beca had the day off from her job as a sound tech at their local performance venue and had taken their daughter out for the day, allowing her wife for work in quiet for a little bit.

Aubrey didn't mind Beca and Piper being home while she worked, but she had to admit it was nice to be able to just sit and type in silence. Aubrey specialized in writing young adult fiction, a particular joy of hers as she had grown up. All the stories she had read as a teenager had been able to whisk her away from her stressful home life. She wanted to be able to give back to the world that had given her a way out. And apparently people enjoyed what she wrote.

The writer sat back in her chair, groaning out loud to no one in particular. Inspiration just wasn't coming to her. She decided to get up and take a break for a bit, grab something to eat. It was around one in the afternoon and had still hadn't had lunch. She saved what she had done before leaving their home office and wandering into the kitchen. She opened their refrigerator, seeing what they had. They had enough food for Aubrey to make a quick sandwich, which she decided sounded good to her, so she pulled out a few items. Though the blonde noticed they were almost out of peanut butter, a favorite of all three girls.

She set her stuff on their granite counter, pulling her phone out of her back pocket to text Beca to pick some up on the way home, seeing that the sound tech had sent her a text a couple of minutes ago. She must have missed the vibration of the message. She opened the text to a line that concerned her.

"Aubrey…. pls don't be mad." The blonde furrowed her brow. There were few things that made her mad with her wife anymore. They had gotten all of that out earlier in their relationship.

She texted back. "What did you do?" She set her phone down on the counter, returning to creating her lunch. She grabbed a couple pieces of bread, putting them in the toaster for a couple minutes. As she waited, she heard her phone buzz on the counter, so she picked it up and checked the text.

"So you know how we talked about getting Piper a fish?" Aubrey frowned at the text. She did recall the conversation. Their daughter desperately wanted a pet, and Aubrey was all for it. But she wanted to start out with something small before committing to an animal like a cat or dog. So Aubrey and Beca had talked it over and decided to get her a fish.

"Yes…" She texted back before the toaster dinged. She sent off the text before grabbing the bread and putting it on her plate. Though the more she thought about it, she knew that her wife sometimes had the capability to be impulsive at the worst of times. So she sent off another text, "I swear to god if you come some with something other than an aquatic animal, I'm going to shoot you." She sent off. She wasn't really serious, but she really hoped that Beca had been able to stick to their plan.

But of course, it wasn't to be. Just as Aubrey had started putting deli meat on her sandwich, her phone buzzed again. This time with a text and a picture. Aubrey blinked, closed her eyes before opening the text, really hoping that Beca had just sent her a picture of a fish. "We named him fish." The text read. Aubrey shook her head at the picture of the chocolate lab puppy that Beca had sent. She couldn't believe it, but at the same time, she really could.

"You did not." Aubrey sent off, her disapproval evident, even through the text. She was really interested to see how Beca was going to spin this one. She went back to her food, putting a few pieces of lettuce and tomato on it. Her phone buzzed again.

"Babe, he was just SO fluffy!" Aubrey laughed. Beca was something of a self-proclaimed badass, but when it came to anything fluffy, she instantly caved. Another text came through. "they asked and he was so cute, I just" She texted along with a smile emoji. And then the final one. "as I know you don't own a gun, we're going dog shopping and bringing fish home." Aubrey just shook her head but knew she had lost that battle.

"Fine. Remember, don't go too overboard." She texted back. Aubrey finished her sandwich, grinning to herself. Leave it to her 'badass' wife to go out to buy their daughter a fish and instead, come home with a dog named fish. Aubrey sighed as she took a bite of her food. Ah well, c'est la vie.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok. Anyone who knows anything of** _ **The 100**_ **knows I didn't really come up with the idea rather placed a Mitchsen skin on it. But I thought it was cute anyways. The whole 'dog named fish' thing came from the Clexa fandom, went viral for a bit and the straights kind of misinterpreted the entire thing. Oh well.  
**

 **I did like this, even if it is just a rehashing of someone else's idea. It was fun.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	18. Valentine's Day Surprise

**Valentine's Day Surprise  
** **Oneshot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: T**

* * *

 **February 14th, observed in honor of St. Valentine as a day for the exchange of valentines and other tokens of affection**

* * *

Beca sat in front of her computer, waiting for her girlfriend to come online. She stared at her Skype contact list, waiting for the icon next to Aubrey's name turn green. Beca sighed. She hated the long distance thing, but her girlfriend had been adamant about her desire to join the Marine Corps. The brunette had supported her in her decision of course, but it didn't make it any easier. Knowing that any day she could possibly get a letter with the blonde's dog tags in it.

But her girlfriend had managed to get some downtime on Valentine's Day. And even though they couldn't physically be together, it would be special. She hadn't talked to Aubrey face to face in months. They wrote letters and emails, with the occasional phone call here and there. But she hadn't seen her girlfriend's smiling face since November.

Her unit had been deployed on some mission that Aubrey couldn't even tell her about because of the confidentiality around it. Beca had understood, but she feared that she wouldn't see the taller blonde again. Until one day a few weeks ago when she had received a phone call from her girlfriend.

Aubrey had sounded more worn out and tired than she usually did, but she assured Beca that she was fine. A little banged up, but nothing life threatening. That had calmed Beca's nerves exponentially. The brunette hadn't been able to focus on work for the entire two months of radio silence.

She worked for a local music label, producing the tracks of some small, undiscovered bands. She also wrote a little bit in her spare time, but her folder of songs hadn't had anything added to it in those few months. She felt far too stressed and wound up that anytime she tried to sit down and write, it ended up being extremely angsty or sad.

Not that those emotions couldn't make a good song, but it was painful for her to play off of them when her girlfriend was out there, putting her life on the line for their safety. In her own mind, she thought it was borderline insane of her girlfriend to want to join the Marines. But she knew Aubrey. The blonde had always been adamant about wanting to help other people, even if it had meant putting her own safety on the line.

She both loved and hated that about her girlfriend.

She saw Aubrey's name pop up on her Skype list and immediately a call request came through, which Beca quickly accepted. For the first time since November, she saw her girlfriend's smiling face. "Hey, babe." The blonde greeted her girlfriend happily. "God, it's been so long since I've seen you." Beca nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, close to four months," She said sadly. Aubrey could see the brunette's sadness in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"It won't be that much longer babe I promise," Aubrey said cryptically. Beca frowned, not 100% sure what Aubrey meant by that because her contract wasn't up for another year. But she was so focused on making the most of her time with her girlfriend, so she didn't give it much thought.

She did, however, notice that Aubrey seemed to be using her phone for Skype and that she seemed to be in a car. "Where are you? If you're allowed to tell me." Aubrey nodded.

"I'm just being transferred And no, I can't tell you where, sorry babe." Beca nodded, understanding the secrecy that her girlfriend was under.

"It's okay. I just… I miss you. A lot." Beca admitted. She hated to say that she was reliant on any one person because she didn't like to be. But Aubrey, she felt as though she was missing half of her when the blonde joined the Marines. She was proud of her girlfriend of course, but that didn't make it hurt less.

"I know. I miss you too. I miss holding you at night, kissing you every morning. I even miss that annoying habit you have of leaving your bra on the bedpost." She laughed. "It's just one more thing that I love about you," Aubrey said, smiling. "So, how have you been? How's work?" She asked.

Beca just shrugged. "Same old I guess. We signed a new band recently and I've been showing them the ropes. They have a lot of potential. It's nice to see teenagers really be serious about the music industry." Beca continued, talking about some of the details of what had been going on around the label. Aubrey smiled at her girlfriend's passion for her career.

That was one of the things that Aubrey loved about her girlfriend. She was so passionate about things that she loved. The brunette was a little rough around the edges and was by no means a softy. But her drive and dedication to things that were important to her were extremely attractive.

"So, how is everyone back home? I've only gotten a couple letters from Chloe, one from Stacie and a few from Lilly." Beca nodded. Their circle of friends that they had in high school still kept up with each other. Chloe and Stacie had gone off to college while Beca had joined the music label right out of high school and Aubrey had enlisted in the Marines shortly after. Lilly. Well, no one really knew what she was doing. But the Korean was always a little odd. They only assumed she was doing well.

"Chloe seems to be doing well with her Masters in education, and Stacie with her degree in Engineering. I haven't talked to them lately." Aubrey nodded.

"Her last letter indicated that she was thinking about specializing into biochem, but I'm not sure. That girl has always been smarter than anyone gave her credit for in school." Beca wholeheartedly agreed. Anyone who knew the brunette in high school would have written here off as the stereotypical slut. But there was a huge brain behind that sex drive. Beca wouldn't want to go up against Stacie in a battle of academia. That was for sure.

The car Aubrey was in seemed to stop. The blonde looked out the window, then turned back to her phone. "Hey, babe. I'm at my destination. Let me get settled in, then I'll call you back?" Beca was disappointed to be sure, but with the promise of seeing her a bit later she agreed.

"Okay. Love you." Beca blew her girlfriend a kiss through the screen.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you real soon." She said before signing off. Beca sat back in her chair. Seeing Aubrey, talking to her face only made parting more difficult. She knew that her girlfriend still had over a year of her deployment. And while she loved that her girlfriend was out there protecting everyone, she hated to be separated from her.

Beca groaned out loud, getting up from her laptop and wandering into the kitchen in search of food. When she didn't find anything, she decided to order take out. She wasn't in the mood to leave the apartment. So she phoned into the Chinese place down the street that delivered. She ordered her normal order of sweet and sour pork with a side order of fried rice. The minute she put the phone down, there was a knock at the door.

The brunette frowned. There was no way they were that fast. She went to the door, unlocked the chain and opened it. She almost broke down in front of who was standing on the other side. "Aubrey?" Beca asked in disbelief. "What… What are you doing here?" Aubrey smirked.

"Is that any way to greet the girlfriend you haven't seen in nearly a year?" Beca snapped out of her shock before launching herself at the blonde. Aubrey nearly caught her girlfriend, wincing a little bit at the tingle of pain that ran up her leg, but didn't allow that to make her let her girlfriend go. Beca buried her face into Aubrey's shoulder, not wanting to step back. Afraid that it might all be some sort of weird fever dream.

There were tears streaming down both women's faces, finally being reunited after a long, stressful year. Beca let her girlfriend go, tears visibly falling from her eyes. "How?" She questioned. Aubrey smiled sadly.

"Can we?..." She trailed off, gesturing to the open door. Beca nodded, taking one of her girlfriend's bags and lugging it into the apartment. The minute Aubrey shut the door, Beca pulled her girlfriend by the white v-neck that she was wearing into a deep kiss. Aubrey reciprocated, nearly groaning at the sensation of finally being able to kiss her girlfriend.

"Beca.. wait. You wanted to know…" Aubrey said between kisses. The brunette sighed but nodded. She wanted to know why her girlfriend was home a year early. She broke away from her girlfriend and guided her to the couch.

"Ok," Beca said, prodding her girlfriend to explain.

"You remember that mission that I was sent on in November?" Beca nodded. How could she forget? "I can't tell you the specifics but we did run into some opposition." Beca raised an eyebrow. "We were outnumbered three to one though we managed to get out without fatalities."

"But?" Beca knew there was more to the story.

"One of my squadmates got hit and I couldn't just leave him," Aubrey said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I dragged him out, but tore my ACL in the process." Beca's eyebrows shot up.

"Isn't that, like, insanely painful?" Aubrey shrugged.

"I think there was so much adrenaline pumping that I didn't really notice. But when I got back to friendly territory, well…" Aubrey said, pulling the pant leg up, showing Beca the brace on her leg. The brunette looked at it, then back at her girlfriend.

"So…" Beca prodded.

"I wanted to surprise you for Valentine's Day, but I got honorably discharged. I'm free to try to enlist again when I'm fully healed. But I've been thinking while I was in rehab and on the way back. I've missed you far too much to want to leave you for another two years."

"Aubrey, are you saying what I think you are?" Beca questioned and her girlfriend nodded.

"I don't want to reenlist. I want to stay here with you." Beca felt happy butterflies flutter in her stomach at her girlfriend's admission. This was really a huge decision for her girlfriend. She knew that the blonde loved being a Marine.

"Really?" She asked, tears threatening to fall again. Aubrey reached over to wipe the couple that had managed to escape her tear ducts from her cheeks.

"Really. I don't want to leave you again. I love defending my country. But I think I love you even more." Beca laughed a joyful laugh, throwing her arms around her girlfriend, hugging her tightly. Beca thought to herself, ' _Best Valentine's Day ever._ '

* * *

 **A/N: There was no real prompt for this beyond wanting to write something special for Valentine's day. I kind of think this whole military thing is kind of cheesy, but it's kind of cute. I think part of this was because I was just reading a different story that had to do with a military relationship between a civilian and an army general.**

 **Initially, it was going to be Beca on tour and Aubrey showing up at her concert as a surprise. But I felt that was really overdone in the Pitch Perfect universe especially. So yeah. I don't know. I like it, dunno about you guys.  
**

 **I think it was kind of predictable what was going to happen. But that made it cute. Also, I did research on this kind of thing and I don't know how is all actually works. All my family in the military were in the Navy. So yeah. Sorry for any procedural mistakes.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	19. Different Clans

**Different Clans  
** **Oneshot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: T  
** **TW: Mentions of Torture**

* * *

Aubrey ran for her life. The new inhabitants of Earth were after her. She couldn't see them, but she could hear the footsteps. The only weapon she had on her was a knife. She knew she should have listened to Bumper. She hated the pompous idiot, but he knew his survival trivia. He had told her to bring at least a larger axe or spear, but she thought that it would slow her down. She was regretting her decisions now.

There was a red-hot pain in her leg. Aubrey cried out, looking down at the spot. She now had an arrow sticking out of her upper thigh. But she couldn't give up now. She limped as fast as she could as arrows whizzed past her. Luckily, none of them found a target. She glanced back, to see if the Gounders were following her. Unfortunately for her, she was approaching a steep hill and her foot got caught on an exposed root.

The blonde tripped, falling head over heels down the steep slope, hitting her head on a rock. 'Well, shit. If I wasn't dead before, I sure am now.' She thought to herself. She sighed, her leg still throbbing in pain, blood dripping from the gash on her forehead. She felt herself getting woozy, most likely from the loss of blood. 'I'm sorry Chloe.' She thought before everything faded to black.

* * *

Beca watched the invader fall down the hill from her spot in the trees. The rest of her clan that had been pursuing her had moved on to their next target. Obviously, the idiots hadn't thought she was capable of surviving. Beca snorted to herself. Life as part of Trikru was harsh, but they had been taught better than this. She scrambled down from the tree, strapping her bow to her back, taking one of her smaller knives out of her boot.

She kept to the trees, knowing there was a possibility that the invader was alive. And if she saw her, Beca would probably have to kill her, and she didn't want to do that. Despite being a member of Trikru, she didn't want this. The people that fell from the sky did not deserve what her people were giving them. If her clan had just left them alone, there could have been all the chance in the world that Skaikru would have left them alone.

But the Commander had been clear. The Sky People were a threat and would be dealt with as such. Beca looked up at the ridge, not hearing any of her clan around, she approached the Sky Person. The first thing Beca noticed was the clothing the girl was wearing. It was so different from her own leathers and furs. Beca knelt down next to her cautiously. The girl looked to be knocked out, but she could be faking, waiting to attack the young Grounder.

Beca prodded the body. When there was no response, she carefully flipped the girl's body onto her back. And for the first time, Beca saw her face. Beneath the dirt and blood, the girl was actually quite attractive. Beca inspected the body, seeing her chest rise, signifying she was only knocked out, not dead. And then Beca's eyes rest on the arrow. Her nostrils flared at the sight. It was an arrow decorated with a single green strip around the shaft, below the fletching.

The girl had been shot with a poison arrow. Beca looked from the arrow to the invader's face, to the ridge. She had made up her mind. The girl was a good head taller than the Grounder, but Beca wasn't one of the best warriors in her clan for no reason. She shoved her knife back into her boot and lifted the girl into her back, running off into the trees.

* * *

Beca found one of her hidey holes, opening the entrance and climbing down into it. She walked towards the back of the cave, setting the girl carefully onto the ground. The Grounder knew she needed to get the arrow out first, but she would have to burn the wound to prevent her from bleeding out or it becoming infected. And she'd need the antidote. Luckily for the invader, Beca always carried a case of various poisons and antidotes with her; a gift from their clan healer.

The Grounder had no idea how long she had before the girl woke up, so she needed to work fast. She knew that she had lost a lot of blood from the gash on her head. The closer she looked at it, the more she realized that she was inexplicably attracted to this girl. Beca shook her head. She couldn't be thinking that about one of the Sky People. The Commander would exile her if she was lucky, kill her if she wasn't.

But this was wrong. Killing the Sky People. They fought the Ice Nation because that was provoked. But the Sky People's only sin was being in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Beca took pity on the Sky People. She had been to their camp. They were just a bunch of kids with no experience. They were making do as well as they could, but they would never survive in their world.

The girl on the floor started to groan. Beca sighed, she was starting to wake up. She needed to pull the arrow and burn the wound closed quickly. Beca steeled her expression, gripping the arrow by the shaft. The Grounder gritted her teeth, shoving the arrow through the girl's leg. Luckily it had gone in at an angle that had made pushing it out do minimal damage. The girl whimpered her leg twitching. Beca snapped the arrow tip off because pulling the shaft out of the girl's leg.

Beca needed to warm her knife. She just hoped the girl wouldn't wake up before she did. The Grounder left the cave to return to her fire. She stuck one of her knives into it, warming the blade. Though she heard a noise. She looked towards the back of the cave. Beca rolled her eyes. It looked like this was going to be harder than it had to be. She knew that the Sky Person would never trust her. Believe that she was helping her.

Beca groaned to herself. What was she doing? The Commander was going to murder her if she ever found out about this. Why was she risking her life and dignity for this one Skaikru?

* * *

Beca cautiously approached where the Sky Person was. She hoped the girl wouldn't struggle much. She entered the cave, seeing the girl gripping a rock. "Get away from me," She said. Beca examined her body language and tone of voice. It was a tone of fear. Honestly, Beca didn't blame her. But she needed to do this. The girl looked too weak to do any real damage and against Beca, who was one of the most seasoned warriors of her age, the girl couldn't do anything.

Beca approached her. The invader on the floor backed up against the wall. "I'm warning you. Get back." Beca sighed before getting within striking distance. The light haired girl suddenly threw a punch Beca's way. Unfortunately for her, Beca caught her fist, twisting it to cause the girl pain without doing further damage. The girl cried out, dropping the rock. Beca sat her body on top of the girl's stomach, trying to keep her from moving. The heated knife still in her hand, " _Pro."_ Beca said in her native tongue. She wouldn't reveal her ability to speak their language. She valued her skin.

She pressed the blade to the girl's leg. The invader screamed before passing out from the pain. Beca shook her head. Weak. She had no idea how the girl had survived this long. But she had. There was something to be said for that she supposed. While the girl was unconscious, Beca pulled a vial that contained the antidote to the poison out of her pocket. She tipped the girl's head back, forcing the liquid down her throat.

Beca's ears pricked up at the call of the war horn. She looked back at the Sky Person. She would be too weak to try to escape. So Beca picked up her knife, strapping her bow onto her back again and left her cave.

* * *

Beca shot an arrow at one of the brown haired kids. She hated to do this, but her clan was her family. She may have saved one of them, but she couldn't save all of them. She needed to get a better angle so the young warrior climbed up into the canopy above them. She took aim, but Jesse got there first, throwing an axe, hitting the kid in the back. Beca smirked. Jesse was their second best marksmen. He almost always got the kill, behind her of course.

Beca looked down below her, becoming infuriated with what she saw. That stupid Skaikru that she had saved had managed to get out of the cave and was right below her. Beca saw another Sky Person running through the forest, Jesse following with another spear in his hand. Beca looked down, then back at her clan. And again, she made her choice. She dropped down from her place in the trees, right behind the girl as she was ready to bolt towards her friend.

The Grounder wrapped her strong arms around the girl, covering her mouth with her hand. The girl tried to scream, but it was muffled by Beca's hand. The Grounder struggled to keep the girl still as she saw Jesse throw his spear. The girl immediately stopped struggling as the girl got pinned to a tree by the spear. Beca looked at her, trying to convey with her eyes 'See what you would have walked into?'

Beca allowed the girl to gain use of her voice, uncovering her mouth, trusting her not to scream. "I…. Thank you. You saved my life." Beca looked at the girl's decidedly green eyes.

* * *

Aubrey looked into the royal blue eyes of the Grounder that had saved her. "I… Thank you. You saved my life." She said honestly. She had no idea what made this Grounder different, but she could have easily let her die. Or even kill her. But the Grounder had saved her. Twice. As she looked into her eyes, she thought she saw a hesitance. Softness. But as quick as it appeared, it was gone. A stoic mask overcame the Grounder's face and suddenly Aubrey felt herself being lifted up, into the arms of the mysterious Grounder.

"What? Wait. Let me go!" Aubrey protested, but she didn't listen, instead running off with the blonde. Aubrey recognized that she was bringing her back to the prison she had escaped from. "Please, no," Aubrey screamed, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't escaped from the Grounder to just be locked up again. She needed to back to the dropship.

The Grounder set her down on the ground of the cave, before taking a nearby set of chains to tie her wrists. Aubrey tried to fight, but the girl was obviously trained in combat and very strong. The brunette wrapped the chains around a ring on the wall, locking it into place. "Please!" Aubrey screamed as the Grounder left the cave.

* * *

Beca looked into the fire that she started, before glancing back at the part of the cave that held the Skaikru member. She shouldn't have locked the girl up. But she couldn't have her escaping again. It wasn't safe. Not with the woods crawling with her clanmates. Once the girl recovered, she'd return her to the Sky People's camp personally. Beca groaned, placing her head in her hands.

Why was she doing this? She owed Skaikru nothing. In fact, the Commander would skin her alive if she found out that she was helping one of them. But Beca couldn't explain it. This one seemed different. She had enough gratitude to thank the young Grounder, even though she thought that Beca didn't understand. But she did. She hated the tears and pain of the girl. Beca looked over at her water flask. The girl was probably getting thirsty.

She picked up the flask and went to her. The girl was huddled against the wall, most likely sleeping or mourning. Beca carefully approached her before a rock hit her in the head and her vision went black.

* * *

Aubrey was so desperate to escape. She didn't want to hurt the Grounder, especially since she owned her life to the girl, but she couldn't stay there any longer. She dropped the rock, reaching for the key when she saw flames of a torch and footsteps headed towards her. Aubrey panicked, reaching for a knife that was strapped to the Grounder's arm. But before she could reach her, a girl with a mane of red hair launched herself towards her.

"Aubrey! We found you!" The girl said tears in her eyes.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked, looking up to see Unicycle and Bumper accompanying her.

"So, this is the filthy Grounder that kidnapped you? She doesn't look like much." Bumper mentioned, kicking the girl's boot.

"Go float yourself Bumper, she saved my life." Chloe let go of her best friend.

"Bree, argue with him later, we need to get you out of here. It's not safe. Especially with her here." Chloe said, gesturing to Beca, who appeared to still be knocked out. Aubrey nodded.

"The key in on her wrist." Aubrey gestured to a silver key connected to a bracelet around the Grounder's wrist." Chloe reached for it, ripping the key from Beca. Unbeknownst to them, Beca had come around and now had a grip on a knife hidden in her jacket. She'd never get out of this alive. The one she had saved might not kill her, but these Skaikru would not be as kind. When Chloe got her fingers around the key, Beca opened her eyes, stabbing the Skaikru in the chest.

Beca jumped to her feet, grabbing another dagger from her boot and went after the Sky Person that had kicked her. This one seemed more combat capable, but was no match for the young Grounder. She managed to kick his feet out from under him and was about to stick a knife in him when another rock came in contact with the back of her head, her vision fading again.

* * *

Beca had been brought back to the Skaikru camp and restrained in the top of the dropship. Beca had been stripped of most of her clothing and dignity by being caught. The young Grounder did not let this break her. She was one of the strongest warriors in her clan. She refused to give them what they wanted.

The members of Skaikru wanted to know about her people. But Beca was frustrating them more than anything. She refused to speak and most of them thought she didn't even speak English. The girl she saved had tried to come up a number of times, but Bumper always refused to let her. Maybe to not allow her to see the torture he was inflicting on the Grounder. Maybe to keep the girl from killing her since it seemed that Beca had stabbed her best friend. The Grounder almost felt bad because she knew that the redhead would die. If not from the wound, from the poison on the dagger. She may feel some messed up sense of obligation to the one she saved, but her sentiments did not transfer to the rest of Skaikru.

But one day the girl managed to sneak past Bumper and his guards. Beca looked up weakly when the hatch door opened and she was the girl, heard her gasp. "What have they done to you?" Beca looked down at her body, which was covered in cuts, scars and welts. Bumper had used every tool he had to hit her, cut her, cause her pain in an attempt to make her talk. But she always refused. She braved the pain. She would not give up her family. Beca remained quiet as the girl approached her. "Here, let me clean you up at least. I can't stop them, but you saved my life. It's the very least I can do." Beca looked up.

Why was she doing this? The Grounder warrior had all but killed her best friend and here she was, taking care of her. The girl soaked a cloth with water and began to wash the dried blood from Beca's body. "I know you didn't mean to stab her. You were just protecting yourself." If Beca was in the position to do so, she would have rolled her eyes. That was far from the truth. But if that's what the girl wanted to tell herself at night, so be it. Beca still refused to speak.

The girl began wiping blood from the Grounder's hands. "Aubrey. My name is Aubrey." Beca looked up at her, meeting her eyes. "You do understand me. Don't you?" Beca just stared into her eyes, still saying nothing. "Fine, but I know you understand me." Beca looked away from the girl named Aubrey.

"Thank... you." The Grounder whispered weakly, making another choice. Aubrey looked in shock at the young Grounder.

"You speak English?" Beca glanced back over at Aubrey before looking away, choosing not to speak any further. Man, she was screwed when she got back home.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been binge watching The 100 for the last four days and felt this needed to be a thing. It's a mirrored Octavia/Lincoln situation with Aubrey and Beca instead. There're some differences because it could be a whole story in and of itself to write this. If you don't watch The 100; first off, you should, it's a good show. And secondly, sorry. Octavia and Lincoln's romance arc is my favorite. I couldn't help myself.  
**


	20. Freedom

**Freedom  
** **Oneshot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: T  
** **TW: Torture, Suicidal Thoughts**

* * *

"Shh. We need to get you out of here." Beca groggily looked up. Aubrey was standing in front of her, untying her hands from their restraints. The Trikru warrior was so weak from being tortured on top of her lack of nourishment, she immediately collapsed on the metal floor, groaning.

"Why…. What are you doing?" Beca said softly as Aubrey unbundled some clothes for the young warrior.

"I'm not going to let them kill you." She pulled the gray t-shirt she had over Beca's head. The brunette clenched her teeth in pain. Her wounds were still fairly fresh. She had been captured by Skaikru over two weeks ago, but they found time to try to torture information out of her almost every other day.

"Why?" Beca asked again as Aubrey zipped a black hoodie over Beca's body.

"Because you've saved my life three times. And you saved the life of my best friend." Beca gave Aubrey a sympathetic look.

* * *

"What is the antidote!" Bumper yelled at the warrior. Beca refused to speak. She knew if the redhead died, she probably would too. But she wouldn't break. If she did and managed to escape, she would return to her clan in shame. If she gave up her family, her clan, she would be committing the ultimate betrayal. And she would not do that.

If she gave them the antidote, they would think they could get more information out of her. And they would keep torturing her. At this point, she was almost thinking that she wished they would just kill her. She was doing nobody any good. And she knew that they would never let her go. So she clenched her jaw and gave Bumper a look of defiance.

Suddenly a couple new people came bursting into the top of the dropship. One was a brunette male who she had come to know as Tom. With Aubrey following on her heel. The brunette male approached her with a look of rage on his face. "You Grounder scum. You poisoned her. And you know what the antidote is! Give it to us or I'll make you regret staying silent."

Beca's eyes flicked to Aubrey who looked equal parts angry and sad. Then the warrior looked back to Tom, with defiance in her eyes. His eye's narrowed. "Fine." He hissed before reaching for a set of jumper cables that Bumper had not yet demonstrated to the Grounder. He made them spark and Beca jumped, trying to fight against her restraints to get away from the spark.

"Scared now are you? Now tell us the antidote!" Beca refused to speak. "Don't make me do this." Tom yelled, sparking the jumper cables again. The Grounder hissed at the noise, instinctively knowing this would hurt her worse than anything else they had done to her yet. Even though she had no idea what the contraption was. "Fine." He said before pressing one of the jumper cables to Beca's side. A red hot pain started at the point where the metal touched her skin, but quickly spread through her body, through her muscles and into her bones. Being electrocuted was not something the Grounders knew about, but Beca braved the pain.

When Tom removed the metal clamp from her skin, Beca's head fell forward, her chest heaving. "Are you ready to tell us? Because I can do this all night!" Tom screeched. But Beca refused to break. Maybe this would give her the death she wanted. Her body wouldn't be able to sustain this for long. Seeing that Beca wasn't going to talk, he touched the end of the cable to her body again. And again a red hot pain shot through Beca's body. Her jaw clenched in pain, her back arching forward.

* * *

Aubrey couldn't bear to watch Tom torture the young Grounder. She wanted the antidote for Chloe as much as he did, but she knew this was wrong. The Grounder had been defending herself. And from all the reading Aubrey did on the Ark, she knew torture was not effective in the slightest in getting information. She looked away from the sight in front of her, tears dripping down her cheeks. She was being such a chicken. She should stop Tom. She owed it to the Grounder who saved her life. Twice.

She glanced around and her eyes lay on the knife that they had removed from Chloe's chest. An idea popped into her head. It was extremely risky and she'd be banking on the Grounder and her feelings. And if she was wrong, she could die. But as she looked at Tom pressing the end of the jumper cables to Beca's stomach and the Grounder's face contorting in pain, she knew she couldn't just let this continue.

She grabbed the knife in her hand. "Tom stop." The brunette male reluctantly pulled the metal from the warrior's skin. "This isn't working. You're going to kill her."

"Aubrey, she knows what the antidote is. Are you just going to let Chloe die?" He said angrily. Bumper nodded.

"She will talk, even if I have to shove a metal rod through hands." Aubrey rolled her eyes, approaching the Grounder.

"Please, I know you can understand me. She's my best friend." Aubrey said softly, gripping the knife. "If you won't save her, atleast save me." The warrior's head shot up as Aubrey drug the blade of the knife across her forearm, gritting her teeth. Tom and Bumper verballyprotested, but were too late to stop her. Blood starting dripping from the wound, onto the floor of the drop ship. Aubrey dropped the knife, the metal clattering on the floor.

* * *

Beca's eyes popped out of her head. She couldn't believe Aubrey would willingly cut herself with a knife she knew was poisoned on the off chance Beca would tell them the antidote. Beca could easily just let both of them die. If they both died, she knew Tom and Bumper would kill her. But looking down at Aubrey who now pulled Beca's case of vials out of her pocket, setting them on the floor in front her, she couldn't help but feel compelled to help her. She hadn't saved Aubrey's life twice just to let the stupid Skaikru commit suicide. Aubrey laid out the vials in front of Beca. Pointing to one she spoke, "This one?" Beca grunted. Aubrey pointed to one to the left, "This one?" Beca closed her eyes, nodding once.

Aubrey snatched up the vial, uncorking it and taking a short drink from it before handing it to Tom. "Here, this one." Tom looked skeptically at the Grounder.

"Are you sure about this Aubrey? Trusting a Grounder that easily?" Aubrey nodded.

"She wouldn't let me die." Aubrey said, looking up into Beca's royal blue eyes. "Now all of you get out." She said. Surprisingly, everyone listened to her, even Bumper. They all hurried down to get the antidote to Chloe. Aubrey put all the vials back into the case, setting it back with all of Beca's stuff.

She picked up a rag, dampening it in a bowl of water before gently pressing it to Beca's side. The Grounder winced. "I'm sorry. I never meant for that to any of this to happen." She whispered. "I just… I couldn't let my best friend die. She's always been there for me." Beca refused to look at Aubrey. She could understand Aubrey's train of thought. Beca would have done the same for Jesse.

"How… did you know…" Beca said weakly. Aubrey looked at Beca's face, lifting it up with her hand, bringing the wet cloth to clean the Grounder's face.

"That you wouldn't let me die? You've saved my life twice. I trust you, even if they don't." Beca closed her eyes, reveling in the softness of Aubrey's skin. Grounders were hardened from birth. They were rough around the edges, gritty at best. "But I don't even know your name." Aubrey murmured. Beca sighed. She shouldn't tell the Skaikru her name. But she figured she was already screwed over this girl.

"Beca."

* * *

"Beca, please. You need to get out of here." The Grounder groaned, getting to her feet, but not without difficulty.

"I think… they'll notice." Aubrey smirked.

"They're all a little distracted." She put the hood up over Beca's head. "Just keep your head down and you'll get out." Aubrey opened the hatch that led down from where Beca had been held. When the two got to the bottom, Aubrey reached out to grab Beca's hand. The Grounder's breath hitched at the spark between them.

"Please be safe." She said sincerely. Beca looked down at Aubrey's hand in hers, looking back up at Aubrey's green eyes. She squeezed the blonde's hand.

"I will." She said before pulling her hand from Aubrey's and hurrying out of the dropship. She looked around. All of the Skaikru kids were running around, completely oblivious of their surroundings. She looked around quickly before spotting some familiar looking nuts. She snorted.

She kept her head down, reaching the gate of their encampment. She looked back when her eyes met with one of the Skaikru who looked to not have eaten the nuts. Her body immediately went on the defensive in case he tried to go after her. But he just nodded slightly before turning his back. Beca raised an eyebrow but didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. She slipped out of the gates and ran back into the forest.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I've been really finding writing hard recently. I've taken a hiatus from my multi-chapter, but I felt like a oneshot. So I wrote a part two to my 100 AU. I'm think when I return to writing a Mitchsen multi-chapter, maybe this will evolve into a full length story. Because this is really fun.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	21. In Our Bones

**In Our Bones  
** **Oneshot  
** **Pairing: Mitchsen  
** **Rating: T  
** **TW: Gun Violence**

* * *

 **Bruises come and go  
** **But our hearts beat louder than the thunder from the storm  
** **In our darkest hours we are not invincible  
** **But we're both stronger than we know  
** **In our bones  
** **In our bones**

 _ **In Our Bones  
**_ _ **~ Against the Current**_

* * *

"Put the gun down!' Beca yelled at the man pointing a Smith and Wesson at her. "It's over." Beca glanced to her partner Jesse Swanson who nodded, motioning for them to slowly move forward. They had pinned down their perp to a dead end. He had nowhere to go.

"We can talk about this man. Just put the gun down and come quietly." Jesse said, slowly moving towards the man who erratically pointed the gun towards the advancing homicide detective.

"Don't take another step or I'll shoot." Jesse took a hand off his gun and held it out in front of him, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Don't do anything rash man. We can talk this out. Just put the gun down." He repeated, keeping the man's attention on him while Beca subtlety inched closer to their suspect. His full attention was on her partner so thankfully he didn't notice the small brunette move closer.

"No, that bitch deserved it. She was a fucking slut. I'm off earning a living and she's cheating on me behind my back. With my best friend of all people? She deserved so much more than I gave her." Beca rolled her eyes. It was a typical cheating case, expect this guy decided to take his own warped sense of justice into his own hands.

"Look, your wife did a terrible thing. But she didn't deserve to die." Jesse tried again, desperately trying to keep the man's attention on him, allowing Beca enough time to get close enough to take the gun from the man's hands. But the guy's finger was firmly on the trigger and Jesse was in a very dangerous position. He took a gamble. Jesse slowly lowered his own gun, holstering it and holding his hands in the air. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Please, just put the gun down." Jesse's eyes flicked to Beca, who was almost close enough to pounce.

Unfortunately for him, their murderer also noticed Beca. In an attempt to get away, he pulled the trigger, shooting the cop in front of him. Jesse cried out from the bullet hitting him in the shoulder, falling to the ground in pain. Beca yelled, "Jesse!" Before focusing her attention on the male who now had a gun pointed at her.

Before he even had a chance to pull the trigger again, Beca had lodged two bullets into his chest as he fell backward, bleeding out on the ground. Beca slowly approached him, keeping her gun trained on him. She kicked the S&W out of his reach before bending down to check his pulse. She felt nothing. Beca sighed. She hated this part of her job. She loved homicide, but killing people herself, even out of self-defense was not something she relished in. Once Beca had confirmed that he was dead, she holstered her gun and rushed over to Jesse who was gripping the bullet hole in his shoulder.

"Hey, took you long enough Becs." He managed to gasp out. Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, be thankful you're not dead." She said, ruffling his hair. "How bad is it?" Jesse winced.

"It's not a walk in the park if that's what you're wondering. But I'll be fine. It was a clean wound." Beca nodded before a couple of uniformed cops rushed up the stairs to their location.

"We have an officer down," Beca instructed. "Call an ambulance." The cops nodded before radioing for help. Beca turned her attention back to Jesse. "We've got help on the way." She said. "But we got him." Jesse nodded slightly. "I'm going to have to take care of this, I'll come visit you in the hospital later?" Jesse shook his head.

"Go home Beca. Get some rest. I'm sure Aubrey is dying to see you. I'll be fine. You can come see me in the morning." Beca sighed but knew her partner was right. Her girlfriend was going to be worried sick when she heard. And there wasn't much she was going to be able to do for Jesse before the next day anyways.

"Okay, fine. But I'll be there bright and early." She promised.

"I know you will. Chloe will take care of me until then." The redhead was the medical examiner at their station and was a good friend of both Jesse and Beca.

"I know."

* * *

Beca stepped into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Aubrey Posen. The county prosecutor was sitting on their couch, surrounded by case files, but as she saw Beca enter the apartment, she immediately got up and went to wrap her arms around her small brunette. "Beca, you're okay." The brunette wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist, nodding into the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little shaken up, but unharmed otherwise." Aubrey took a step back, looking into Beca's deep blue eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beca sighed, nodding. Aubrey was often her sounding board after a particularly tough day like today. As the prosecuting attorney, she understood to an extent what her job was like.

The two went to go sit on the the windows the couple could see it was starting to rain outside, the clouds holding the promise of a thunderstorm. Aubrey cleared a space of her files that were spread all over the place before sitting next to her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around Beca's shoulder, taking Beca's hand in hers. 'I just…" Beca paused. Her girlfriend squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

"I love my job, Aubrey. But sometimes I just.. Don't know anymore. Sometimes I don't recognize myself in the mirror at night anymore." Aubrey silently waited for Beca to finish her thought. "I killed someone today. Again. I hate it, Aubrey, I don't want to take lives. That's why I'm in homicide. To stop people from doing that, not to contribute to the death count."

"Beca, you know it's not the same. You killed that man out of self-defense. He would have shot and maybe killed both you and Jesse. You don't go out there looking for trouble. You're trying to stop that. It's a hazard of the job, but I know you. You don't pull the trigger unless it's the last option." Aubrey reassured her girlfriend.

"I know. I guess I just sometimes wonder if I'm doing the right thing." Aubrey sighed. Her girlfriend often got into moods after a particularly brutal case, and especially when she was forced to take a life. The tiny brunette was not particularly violent in nature and hated murder with a passion. Which was one of the things that made her such a good homicide detective. She was so dedicated to her job. Her abhorrence of murder and violence made her work that much harder to prevent it. Sometimes, she just didn't see it in herself. And Aubrey was always there to give her much-needed perspective.

So Aubrey released Beca's shoulder, before shifted her body towards Beca, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "You are doing the right thing Becs. You're putting away people that would cause others harm. And catching the people that already have committed those crimes. You're making the world a safer place, one criminal at a time." She tucked a lock of Beca's messy hair behind her ear. "You're making my job a lot harder actually." She chuckled. "You're catching the guys I get to prosecute. You keep giving me a tougher workload." Beca laughed.

"I guess you're right Bree. You know me. Sometimes…" She trailed off. Aubrey nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know. But that's why I'm here. To keep things in perspective. You're stronger than you know Beca. Sometimes I've wondered how you managed to not kill some of the people you've brought in." Beca shrugged.

"The same way you manage to do your job. We're two sides of the same coin. I catch them, you put them behind bars. If I didn't do my job right, there wouldn't be a defendant." Aubrey laughed, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead.

"I guess you're right about that one." There was a rumble of thunder outside as Beca smiled, snuggling into her girlfriend.

"I'm going to see Jesse in the hospital tomorrow, you want to come?" Aubrey glanced at the stacks of files on their coffee table. "I mean, if you have too much work, don't feel obligated…" Aubrey cut her off.

"No, I can put it off. I wouldn't let you go alone. Besides, I should probably visit the second half of the dynamic duo that keeps putting more work on my desk." Beca snorted, shouldering Aubrey slightly.

"You love me for it, don't lie." Aubrey chuckled but nodded.

"You're right, I do love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Writing has been insanely hard for me lately. But I just felt like I wanted to post something, even if it's not something I probably should be working on. I don't know. This was half inspired by Rizzoli and Isles in terms of the homicide aspect of it and the song** _ **In Our Bones**_ **by Against the Current. I finally went and actually bought their album today and while I love every single one of the songs on it, that one is one of my favorites.**

 **My next one shot will probably be more fluffy and stuff. But for now, this is what you're getting. Honestly, I don't think it's great, but I haven't written anything significant in weeks, if not months.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	22. I Choose You

**I Choose You  
** **Oneshot  
** **Mitchsen  
** **Rating: T (Language)**

* * *

 **My whole heart  
** **Will be yours forever  
** **This is a beautiful start  
** **To a lifelong love letter**

 _ **I Choose You ~ Sara Bareilles**_

* * *

"I don't know how I can thank you for this Sara." Beca gushed. The singer just smiled and gave the small DJ a short hug.

"Just be happy." She paused. "And don't fuck up the moment." She added seriously. Both women laughed.

"Trust me, she would murder me if I did." Beca snorted. Her girlfriend, hopefully soon to be fiance, was forgiving of a lot of Beca's imperfections. But messing this up would be a step too far. Especially in front of so many people. "I should probably be getting back," Beca said. Sara nodded.

"I'll see you tonight then Beca. Good luck." She said encouragingly before embracing the brunette one more time before Beca headed back to her and Aubrey's shared apartment to prepare.

* * *

"I can't believe you managed to get tickets to this Beca. They've been sold out for weeks." Aubrey said as the couple waited in line. Beca just shrugged, trying to keep her cool. But internally she was nervous as hell.

"I know someone," Beca said cryptically. Aubrey just assumed she knew one of the sound techs through her profession as a DJ, so she didn't question it. "But I know Sara Bareilles is one of your all-time favorites and well, it was too good a chance to pass up." Aubrey nodded, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"She is. I could only dream of being half as talented as she is, musically. It's awesome that she came from acapella too." Aubrey mentioned, knowing that her and Beca's experience in the Bellas in college was something the two of them would carry with them for the rest of their lives.

"Yeah, from what I understand, she's just as great live as in the studio," Beca said nonchalantly. And Aubrey nodded.

"Better in my opinion. And it's so rare to see that nowadays, with everyone relying heavily on auto-tune." Aubrey said, entwining her fingers with Beca. "You know I love you right? And not just for this." Beca chuckled, thinking to herself that hopefully, Aubrey would remember those words later.

"I know. I love you too Bree." She said, resting her head on Aubrey's shoulder as the two slowly inched forward in line. It wasn't too long before the two reached the door, handing their tickets to the woman before she nodded and allowed them in. While Aubrey wasn't paying attention, the woman who had seen Beca at the venue earlier gave the DJ a wink. Beca just smiled back kindly.

The couple walked down the aisles to their seats, which to Aubrey's surprise had been in the third row back, off to the right side. "This is even more surreal up close," Aubrey remarked as people continued to fill the auditorium. Beca nodded, her leg bouncing up and down. One of her nervous ticks. Aubrey, unfortunately, noticed. "Something the matter?" She questioned her girlfriend, sitting down in the seat next to her. Beca shook her head, trying to brush it off.

"Just excited is all." She said. Aubrey didn't entirely believe her but figured it was a discussion that could wait until later. So she just nodded, taking Beca's hand in hers, rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

"Is there a song you're most looking forward to tonight?" Beca asked conversationally. Aubrey shrugged.

"Not particularly. I'm really into _Brave_ and _Gravity_ , but anything is good to listen to." Beca nodded, knowing that those were Aubrey's favorite Sara B songs.

The two continued chatting until the band started entering the stage. Then the two fell silent, cheering along with the crowd when Sara took the stage, sitting behind the piano. "Hey everybody, how you doing tonight?" She asked and got a loud cheer in response. She grinned. "Good." Her eyes flicked to Beca, the two sharing a look for a minute before she went back to looking at the crowd.

"So this first song I wrote…" She looked to the left of the stage, behind a bunch of music stands and speakers. "I'm not going to lie, you guys got shit seats there." There was a collective laugh from the audience as she pointed at the people sitting near the stage to the left. "Can we move that… just a little bit. Maybe one of you guys can just peek over…" She said, leaning her head to the side, laughing. The crowd cheered and laughed.

"Anyways, there's going to be no continuity to any of the shit I say tonight, so don't look for it." She said, gesturing in a general sense to the crowd. "As I was saying, this first song was kind of my first big hit, which ironically was a song written as a big fuck you to the label and the co-writing process." She said before jumping into the opening the riffs of _Love Song_.

Beca and Aubrey sang along to the lyrics as Sara sang. When it got the bridge, they noticed a number of people falter in the audience. And obviously, Sara did too. "This part wasn't on the radio." She said, pausing before whispering into the mic, "Fuckers." The crowd loudly laughed as Sara innocently said "What?"

Aubrey and Beca enjoyed themselves for the next few songs, singing along and laughing with the crowd at Sara's comedic talent. Aubrey always gushed at home that she had such a powerful and comfortable stage presence and that alone was enough to really want to see her live.

After Sara had finished _Hercules,_ she stood up from the piano as a few sound techs set a microphone and stand at the front of the stage, slightly over to the right in Beca and Aubrey's side and one of them handed her a guitar. This was the moment. Beca felt more nervous than ever, fingering the tiny box in her jacket pocket that she had been gripping onto subconsciously all night.

"So, is anyone here with someone they're really stoked on?" There were a number of cheers from the crowd, including Aubrey and Beca. "Awesome. Anyone here that's just here because the want to get some later?" She joked, chuckling. There was a number of woos scattered throughout the crowd. "And is there anyone here that is just absolutely repulsed by the person they came with." There were audibly less, but there were still a few cheers. The singer just laughed.

"I always ask that whenever I play that song, just for me. Because it's fucking hilarious that there are always a few hands and the person they came with always gives them this look." She said before frowning and giving a mock look of disbelief to an imaginary person beside her. Sara fully turned in Beca's direction, giving her a look, seeing the brunette slightly nod.

"Anyways…." She said slowly. "We've got a really.. Uhm.. special thing tonight. Someone wants to say something really special. And they're really excited and nervous about it." Aubrey nudged Beca slightly.

"Sounds like someone is going to propose. This is so exciting." Beca almost sorted. Oh, the irony.

"And who knows what is going to happen," Sara said as there were a few yips and hollers from the crowd who knew what was going to happen. "Except me. And this person." A few more cheers. Beca closed her eyes for a minute. "And her name is Beca." There were a number of louder cheers. Aubrey frowned slightly, turning to her girlfriend.

"Beca?" The brunette sighed as the spotlight landed on them. She stood up, offering her hand to Aubrey, who took it and was pulled to her feet. "What's this about?" She asked hesitantly as the crowd cheered.

"Aubrey," Beca started, loud enough for the immediate vicinity to hear, but not yelling. "We got off to a rocky start in college, but despite all that, here we are a number of years later. And I'm still as in love with you as I was when I first asked you out after the ICCA finals." Aubrey put her hands over her mouth, knowing what Beca was doing. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"You've done nothing but support me in my ambition to become a DJ. You've been there for me when even my own parents weren't. You're a stubborn control freak sometimes," There was a laugh from the crowd and even a small chuckle from Aubrey knowing the statement to be true. "But I couldn't imagine my life without you. I need you in it. And I hope you need me just a little bit too." She said before pulling a small box out of her leather jacket pocket, getting down on one knee with a little difficulty with the small amount of space she had. But the entire crowd when wild as Beca opened the held out the box to her girlfriend.

It was as if everything around her fell away. The crowd, the band, even Sara herself. Beca only had Aubrey in her vision. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Will you marry me?" She said, offering the blonde the ring. She could see the love and emotion in Aubrey's eyes as the tears dripped down her cheek. She just nodded, unable to speak. Beca's face lit up in a large grin, a large weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"She said yes!" Sara said into the microphone as Beca got up and took the ring from the box, sliding it onto Aubrey's left ring finger. The blonde threw her arms around Beca, kissing her girlfriend hard, in front of the entire crowd. There were a number of loud whistles and screams for the newly engaged couple.

Beca broke the kiss before looking back at Sara, who nodded to her. She turned back to Aubrey. "I've got one more thing for you." Before she backed out of the row she was sitting in and walked towards the stage, jumping up next to Sara, who backed up from the microphone stand. The entire audience went wild. Sara smiled widely at Beca, nodding her head once. "This is for you Bree." She said, taking a breath as the band started playing _I Choose You._

 **Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
** **Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
** **I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
** **Cause I could live by the light in your eyes**

 **I'll unfold before you  
** **What I've strung together  
** **The very first words  
** **Of a lifelong love letter**

Beca sang to the crowd, many of whom Beca could see were visibly taken aback that Beca was such an excellent vocalist. But Beca kept her eyes trained on Aubrey who was visibly crying tears of happiness as Beca sang to her.

 **Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
** **I choose you  
** **I will become yours and you will become mine  
** **I choose you  
** **I choose you  
** **(Yeah)**

Sara was standing to the side, playing her guitar, grinning at the DJ who had contacted her a few weeks ago. At first, she was hesitant to allow Beca to sing on stage. She had allowed others to do that before with less than satisfactory results, but Beca had implored her to at least look her up first. So she had watched a few of Beca's past performances with the Bellas and it hit her that this was Beca Mitchell, the leader of the Bellas, a legendary group in the acapella world.

Once she had figured that out, she had been more than willing to let the brunette go through with her plan. And as she watched the crowd clap and scream for the young singer, she wasn't regretting the decision. The girl's fiance was smiling and crying, something that brought a level of warmth to the singer songwriter's heart.

Beca finished the song beautifully. The crowd loudly cheered for the young artist. Sara put a hand on Beca's shoulder, before hugging her tightly. "Congratulations Beca. Now go enjoy the rest of the show with your girl." She said with a smirk. Beca nodded before climbing off the stage and sitting next to Aubrey, who kissed her girlfriend's cheek again.

"That was amazing babe. I had no idea." Beca smirked.

"That was the plan." The two laughed as Sara sat behind the piano again, speaking into the microphone.

"So, what did you guys think?" There was a loud, positive response. "You know I don't do that very often. I did that a few times before and they did _not_ go very well. You know, they shouldn't have been up here singing and everyone got mad at me." She said with a laugh. She took a drink from her water bottle.

"So this next song…." Someone in front of them decided it was a good time to use the restroom apparently and got up. Beca and Aubrey glanced in the direction of the movement before turning their attention back to the stage. Unfortunately for the woman, it was near enough to the stage that Sara also noticed.

"Ma'am, where are you going?" She said into the microphone, as the crowd laughed. Beca and Aubrey among them. Beca imagined the woman's face was super red at the moment. "You'd better have tofucking pee."

* * *

 **A/N: So I've been on this massive Sara Bareilles kick recently. And I just had to. I've been imagining what a Mitchsen proposal would look like to a Sara B song, specifically,** _ **I Choose You**_. **If you've seen the music video she has a lesbian couple in it and well, yeah. "** _ **I'm your inspiration."**_ **Kudos to anyone who gets the reference. Nearly all of the comedic moments included in the story are things she's actually said at concerts. So in my opinion, that makes it just that much better.**

 **Anyways, I know Sara Bareilles is included in another Mitchsen story by** _ **thatmitchsentho**_ **and I was actually hesitant to write this because I felt like it would look like I was copying. But she's such a perfect artist for this couple, and this fandom/movie even, that I didn't care. So, props where they are due.**

 **I honestly think Sara Bareilles is a massively underrated and undervalued artist in the music industry, both with her musical talent, comedic personality, and unwavering personality. So yeah. You guys should go listen to her stuff. Also, I have a slightly unhealthy talent crush on her. She's the type of artist that makes you wish you could sing half as well as she can.  
**

 **Enough fangirling for now, though. I hope you guys enjoyed.  
**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	23. The Nemesis Brotherhood

**The Nemesis Brotherhood  
Oneshot  
Mitchsen  
Rating: T  
**

 **TW: Violence & Bloodshed**

* * *

 _ **When I was still a little girl, they took my mother's eyes away; they broke her and left her there to die. Since then, I trained and trained until I became the best assassin. Until I could cut someone in pieces with a single knife. Since then, my only goal in life is revenge.**_

* * *

"Merda." I mumbled to myself, holstering my knife at my hip before sighing. I had lost them again. I groaned before disappearing into the crowded streets of Venice once again. Back to the shadows. Back into waiting. Just waiting for the Nemesis Brotherhood to surface again. I gritted my teeth at the mere thought of the clan that stole the only good thing in my life.

* * *

 _I was only a little girl, living in Milan with my mother. We weren't well off but we did alright all things considering. My father had disappeared when I was a baby, leaving my mother to care for me, alone. I often wondered what my life would be have been if my father had stayed. But at the same time, I also knew I was lucky to have what I did. My mother could have easily_ lost _me when my father disappeared. That wasn't uncommon on the streets to Milan. But my mother truly loved me._

 _We lived in a small place on one of the poorer side streets of the city. My mother worked daily as a merchant, selling wares I scavenged from various places. I was glad to help my mother provide for our small family. In fact, I took pride in the fact I could be self-sufficient._

 _One late afternoon, it was nearing sundown and my mother hadn't returned from the city square where she sold her wares. And I began to get nervous. My mother had always returned home before sunset. Usually bringing our daily allowance of food, typically a small amount of bread and occasionally some meat when we could spare the extra coin._

 _But today, the sky was darkening to a fiery orange color and my mother had not yet returned. So a young Beca Mitchell took to the streets of Milan in search of her mother. Obviously, I went to the city square where my mother usually set up shop, but there was no sign of her. Or her wares. So I went to visit the shops where we usually bought our food._

 _When the young Italian girl reached her destination the shopkeeper told her that he had not seen her mother that day. I bowed her head, thanking the man before walking away. I was beginning to panic now. My mother had been able to leave the city square but never made it to the shop I decided to retrace my steps in hope of finding my mother._

 _That's when I heard it. A pained groan from a dark side street. My mind racing and my heart praying, I carefully headed in the direction of the sound. When I reached the dark alley, I nearly screamed. I saw my mother, lying in a pool of blood. I rushed to her side, forgetting that the people that had done this to my mother might still be around._

 _Tears streaming from my young eyes, I wanted to call for help. But there was no one around. As if by magic, the street had emptied. So instead I knelt down by my mother, who, to my horror, had blood dripping from her eye sockets, her beautiful blue eyes having been gouged out of her head. I was horrified and wanted to be sick to my stomach. But I had to be strong for my mother. "Mom." I whispered shakily, reaching out for one of her blood stained hands._

 _Luckily for me, my mother was still alive, if only just and grasped my hand. She seemed to recognize my voice. "Beca." She whispered. "Why are you here? You…." She coughed. "You should be at home. Safe." She managed to gasp out._

" _I worried about you. When you didn't return home, I went out looking for you. And I find this." I cried. "Who did this to you?" I questioned, desperate for answers before the inevitable happened._

" _I wish I had been able to save you from this, my sweet child." She said, reaching her blood covered hand, I think trying to reach for my face. To feel the face of her child before she passed into the next life. I grabbed it and held her hand to my cheek, disregarding the bloody handprint I knew would be there later._

" _What will I do without you?" I sobbed._

" _Find…" She coughed again, this time, a trickle of blood dripping from her lip. "Find Fazio Beale. Tell him…" She gasped. "Tell him that Nemesis Brotherhood has struck again. He will know. He will take you in." Tears dripped down my cheek._

" _I don't want to be taken in. I want to live with you, mom." I struggled out. My mother caressed my cheek._

" _You know that will not be possible, Cara mia. Find Fazio. He will help you. I believe he has a daughter only a few years older than you. You always said you wanted a sister." My mother smiled gently at me, even though she could no longer see me. "I love you Beca. Never forget." She whispered before I felt her hand go limp in mine. I knew that my mother had been stolen from me. I wept for her before cursing the gods and a fire ignited in my belly._

 _I would find this Fazio. I would find out all I could about the Nemesis Brotherhood. And I would make them pay for stealing my mother from me. The only good thing I had in my life. They would pay. I would make them feel my pain._

* * *

As I leaned against the stone wall, hidden in shadows, I waited. The Brotherhood was searching again. I could tell. I had been searching for them for years, since that day. Each year they kidnapped a young girl off the streets of an Italian city. This year it was Venice's turn. This year I would not let them get away with it. I had failed every year since I started searching. I would not fail this year.

* * *

 _After I found the will to leave my mother's body, I sought Fazio Beale. It wasn't too difficult to find him. I had no idea how my mother knew him though since he seemed to be a wealthy merchant in the city. But I knocked on his door timidly, hoping that he wouldn't turn me away. The door had opened to reveal a young girl, looking to be a few years older than me with bright red hair. "Oh dear, what happened to you?" She semi-yelled at me._

" _Is Fazio Beale home?" I asked weakly. The girl nodded before grabbing my hand, no regard for the blood that stained it, shutting the door behind us._

" _Papa! Come quick." The girl yelled. "I'm Chloe, Chloe Beale." The girl smiled brightly at me. I nodded._

" _Beca. Mitchell." I managed to choke out before a large man came walking into the entryway._

" _Chloe… what is…" He faltered at the sight of me. He gasped before bending down to examine me._

" _You poor child, what happened?" He asked, checking me over for any signs of injury._

" _My… my mother. She told me to tell you. The Nemesis Brotherhood has struck again." The man suddenly stopped. And looked me straight in the eye._

" _Your mother… You are Beca?" I nodded, not knowing how his man knew me. He just shook his head._

" _So… The prophecy has finally come to pass. Come, child, let us get you a bath and a new pair of clothes." He turned to his daughter. "Chloe, do you think you could find something for Beca to wear?" The redhead nodded._

" _Yes, papa." She said before running off. The man took my hand, leading me through the house into what looked like a bathroom._

" _I know you're confused right now, and I promise I will explain everything to you. But you need to clean yourself up first. I nodded and there begun the next chapter of my life._

* * *

As the sun began to set, I set myself on high alert, watching and waiting. Looking for a glimpse of the blood red wolf insignia of the Nemesis Brotherhood. They seemed to strike as the sun faded into night. I would not let another innocent woman fall victim to their hellish rituals.

I needed a better vantage point, so I climbed from my place on the ground to the rooftops of Venice. As I hopped from rooftop to rooftop, I watched for the wolves. I would not fail and I would get my revenge.

* * *

" _I'm a what?" I asked Fazio. The man just nodded._

" _You're the assassin the prophecy foretold." I frowned._

" _You're trying to tell me that some magic voodoo told you that I'm destined to destroy this Nemesis Brotherhood and that your weird clan of assassins is going to train me to do that?" I asked skeptically._

" _I know it's hard to believe Beca, but your mother knew it would be you who would end the reign of the Nemesis Brotherhood."_

" _What is this Brotherhood anyways?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around this amount of crazy._

" _The Nemesis Brotherhood is a cult who worship a blood wolf named Faezor. The Brotherhood revere him as a god."_

" _I've never heard of this god," I said, confused._

" _That's because Faezor is not a god, but a demon. The seek to find the chosen one who, supposedly, will raise Faezor from the depths of the world. Each year at this time, they steal a woman's eyes which are an ingredient in the dark ritual to summon this demon. But it cannot be any woman. There has been another such prophecy that has foretold some details about her."_

" _What does the prophecy say?" I asked, beginning to believe all of this. There was too much detail I had been told for it to be someone's fever dream._

" _That, I do not know. The Assassins of the Corrupt, our order, has not yet been able to find it. What do you say Beca? Will you fulfill your destiny? Destroy the Nemesis Brotherhood and make sure Faezor will never rise from the fiery depths of the world?" I nodded, sealing my fate._

* * *

I saw a flash of black and the blood wolf insignia in the corner of my eye. I pulled a knife from my boot before pursuing the agents of the Brotherhood. They seemed to be following, no, herding, a blonde woman into a side alley. I would not fail again. They would not take the eyes of another innocent. Faezor would not rise this year. Or any year if I had it my way.

* * *

" _Wow, Beca! You're really gifted. I think the prophecy was right." My best friend, no, sister, Chloe said. I shrugged, letting her up off the ground. Offering my hand to her._

" _I guess. It just comes easily to me." My extremely exuberant friend huffed._

" _Yeah, the Brotherhood and Faezor won't know what hit them." We both laughed. I had been training for years now. Chloe and I were on the brink of becoming fully fledged Assassins. And we'd be able to hunt the Brotherhood to extinction. I never forgot my mother. She was the reason I was here. And she was the reason I would succeed._

" _I hope so," I said seriously. "Those murders will pay." I spat. Chloe looked at me sympathetically._

" _You know I'm sorry about your mom." I nodded. Chloe and Fazio had been extremely kind to me when I had sought them out. My mother was right. They had taken me in as their own family. I owed my life to them. And I was determined to pay them back by eradicating the streets of Italy of the Brotherhood. Fazio's family had been Assassins of the Corrupt for as long as the Brotherhood existed. Doing this, I would succeed in doing what their family legacy was built on. To train the chosen Assassin. Destroying the Brotherhood. Avenging those innocent taken in the name of Faezor. They would all pay._

* * *

I saw the glint of a knife before pouncing on the agents of the Brotherhood. They had backed the innocent woman into the alley, her back against the wall with nowhere to escape. But all their attention was on her, so they didn't see me jump from the rooftops to plunge my knife into the taller of the three's neck, before withdrawing it, letting the blood pour out of the open wound. I pushed the dying man to the side, as the blonde woman whimpered, the other two agents turning to face me.

"Assassina." One of them hissed at me. I just smirked. I pulled one of the knives from my belt with my left hand and threw it. The knife lodged itself into the chest of the agent that had spoken to me. He grunted, grasping at the knife as the third agent advanced towards me, the blonde woman forgotten. I tried to subtly gesture for her to run, but she was frozen in fear.

This third agent must have been a shaman of the Brotherhood as he had been blessed with magical powers from Faezor. He conjured a ball of flame, the light bouncing up and down in his hand, waiting to be released. He threw it at me like one would throw a ball. I took a deep breath, pulling my own magic from within me, phasing into shadows. The ball of fire sailed harmlessly into the portal of shadows I had left before I phased behind the third agent, sticking my knife into his neck like the first.

"Vai all'inferno." He spat at me. "Faezor will rise. And you, Assassin will be his first meal before he bathes this world in flame and shadow." He said before I pulled my knife from his neck and me man died from the blood loss like his fellow agent.

I sneered at the agents. Wiping my knife clean of blood on the unstained part of his robes, I turned to grab my knife from the second agent's chest. As I turned, I saw the blonde woman the Brotherhood had been hunting. I had completely forgotten about her. I holstered my knife and raised my hands to show her that I meant no harm.

"I'm not here to hurt you," I said slowly, not sure if the woman spoke English or only Italian. Luckily for me, she seemed to speak English, though she did have a strong Italian accent.

"I… who were those men?" She asked, obviously fearful of them and of me. I tried to reassure her I wasn't a threat. And that all I wanted to do was protect her.

"They were a part of a demon worshiping cult," I said. The longer story was much more complicated and I needed to get this woman to a safe place. If the Brotherhood was going to target this woman this year, they would try again. Of that I was sure. "It's not safe here. I can take you to safety." She looked warily at me. I could tell she was trying to tell if I was trustworthy.

"Or I can just leave you here to get your eyes gouged out and left for dead. I offered. Not the best way to go about it, I know. But I was in a hurry. Her eyes widened and she nodded furiously.

"Okay, okay. I guess if you wanted to kill me, you would have by now." She reasoned. I nodded, a sudden bout of fatigue hitting me. As it always did when I used my Assassin abilities. Shadow phasing was not easy. It was a strain of my physical abilities, but I wasn't prepared for a shaman today. I offered her my hand.

She eyed it cautiously before grabbing it. I immediately felt a sudden shock, like I had a had been struck by lightning and I inhaled sharply. She went to jerk her hand out of mine, as I imagine she felt it too. But I grasped it so she couldn't. Her eyes met mine and I was greeted by a shade of deep green. And I felt lost. I felt confused.

I blinked, shaking my head, coming to my senses. I couldn't linger here much longer. Other agents or city guards would be coming any minute. "Do you trust me?" I asked hesitantly. She had no reason to. In fact, she probably shouldn't. But I had to ask. And to my surprise, she nodded with little hesitation.

I took a breath. I was going to be paying for this for the next few days. I pulled at the shadows, gripping the blonde's hand tightly, before yanking her through a shadow portal I opened. And so began the next chapter of my life.

* * *

 **A/N: Well. Oneshot. Easily could be made into a standalone. But unfortunately, I've been so swamped with school that I haven't had time to write for enjoyment. There's like, 2 or 3 multi-chapters I need to continue, but I just don't have the time. But I wanted to write something fun. I needed a break from school for, if only for an hour or two.**

 **Anyways, I found the prompt on DevaintART and I altered it a little bit. Originally it was a gunner rather than an assassin, but I've always found assassins to be a lot more fun. The inspiration was partially taken from some elements of Assassin's Creed and partially from my own imagination. I'm not generally into prophecy, soulmate, magic type stories, but this one was kind of fun to write.**

 **Honestly, I really like this idea and maybe if I get the urge, I might write this as an original. But for now, it'll remain a one shot. It's more Beca focused rather than Aubrey. In fact, I probably shouldn't even put it in this compilation, but oh well. This story would be playing with Soulmates again anyways. And well, Aubrey and Beca are soulmates in this.**

 **I also haven't written in the first person for a really long time. But this felt more fun to write in the first person. So there's that. Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Kind of more of a set-up for a future story rather than a real romantic one-shot, but I've had a few of those in here. So oh well. *shrugs***

 **Also, translations as there's a bit of Italian here:**

 _ **Merda - shit  
**_ _ **Cara mia - my dear  
**_ _ **Assassina - Assassin  
**_ _ **Vai all'inferno - go to hell**_

 **A Charmed Vampire**


End file.
